Trevor
by Riku Lupin
Summary: ¡DEDICADO A PIRU! SLASH! FINAL! Otra historia mía! Con una pareja... muy original! Cuando uno es invisible a los ojos de los demás y no ve a quien puede salvarlo... Cuando uno no se atreve a confesar lo que realmente anela... bad summary, good story.
1. SNAPE

**¡FIC COMPLETA Y ENTERAMENTE DEDICADO A PIRU! **

Wuuuuennnaaas a todo el mundo!

Ya llego yo con otra historia XDD

Lo se, lo se… tengo un millar para actualizar… y otras mil para comenzar… pero… es que esta es especial!

Tal como dice allí arriba (enfocando el dedo al cielo) este fic lo he escrito especialmente para Piruru!

Muchas gracias por todo Piru-chan! Por lo del foro y por estar allí y por permitir que sea la tercera en utilizar esta pareja! Estoy emocionadísima…

Porque ojo con la pareja! Que son los papis de Piru y son… muy originales! (Que por cierto, me han encantado, ya te lo dije! o)

Y os preguntaréis… ¿Cuál es esta pareja?

Pues no lo pienso decir, ala!

Leeros el fic y lo sabréis (aunque leyendo poco ya se ve XD).

Por cierto, como en toooodos mis fics esta es una historia romántica, sencilla y sin grandes sorpresas… (aunque ya tengo algún fic que trae lo suyo… sobretodo los originales! – me estoy volviendo dramática y torturadora… muajajaja!). Este fic se compone de varios capítulos (partes como le digo en éste) y espero que os guste! Le he cogido tambien cariño a este relato… o

Dicho esto vamos a las advertencias y todo ese rollo… (lo pondré solo en el primer chap., así me ahorro los demás XP)

**Advertencia:** este fic contiene **slash**, es decir, relaciones entre chico-chico. Si no te gusta este género y este tipo de historias, por favor, da la vuelta y dale al botoncito tan lindo de retroceder, no aceptaré ninguna crítica ofensiva acerca de este asunto porque… ESTÁIS AVISADOS!

Decir también que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y supongo que de la Warner, y que no saco ningun beneficio de esto, a parte de vuestros reviews! ;)

Dicho todo esto… vamos a por la primera parte de la historia! (es cortita, pero la segunda ya es más larga jojojo!)

* * *

**TREVOR**

**_Parte I – _**

_**SNAPE**_

Entre el círculo de las serpientes Theodore Nott siempre había sido considerado como el más discreto, distante, inteligente y manipulador del grupo. Pasaba la mayor parte del día como invisible a los ojos de los demás y la otra parte se alejaba él mismo. No le gustaba el contacto con los demás, nunca le había gustado, y pasar desapercibido le ayudaba a que nadie prestara atención en él y para que nadie le molestara.

Era de los más allegados a Malfoy (NA: se que eso no coincide con la información que dio J.K.Rowling sobre este personaje (que me he informado XD), pero ya dije que lo hago bastante a mi manera… ) y eso satisfacía su orgullo, pero eso no significaba que fuera su amigo. Él no tenía ni necesitaba amigos. A nadie.

.- Nott, pásame las hojas picadas de sauce.

Miró con indiferencia a la chica que estaba a su lado y le pasó lo que le pedía para a continuación seguir cortando trocitos de exactamente 2,5 cm. de cuerpos de _dugbogs_. Nunca había soportado a Parkinson, pero para su desgracia tendría que pasar todo el año restante de pociones con ella de pareja. Estúpido Snape…

De pronto una fuerte explosión dos mesas detrás de él le distrajeron de su tarea.

.- Longbottom! Como no! – Snape parecía un vampiro que flotaba por el pasillo a la velocidad del rayo con su capa frisando de aquí para allá. El chico gryffindor temblaba como una maraca. - ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, eh? – vio como se inclinaba en su caldero, lo examinaba y ponía cara de sorpresa. – Has puesto una rana entera! Y viva! Ni siquiera muerta era un ingrediente de la poción! – unas risas de los de slytherin resonaron por el salón. Otras más disimuladas de los gryffindor completaban el canto. Él permaneció callado y expectante. – Exijo una explicación ahora señor Longbottom, estoy esperando.

.- Lo siento profesor Snape. La llevaba encima y… cayó. – tartamudeaba, mucho, como siempre, y estaba muy rojo. ¿Qué hacía ese en Gryffindor? De valiente no tenía nada. Snape se masajeaba la frente, clara señal de que intentaba calmarse y no matar a cierto león.

.- Bien, bien… 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor y tanto usted como el señor Thomas estáis suspendidos de práctica. – había sido suave, se sorprendió pensando.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Neville sabía que era torpe, pero lo suyo ya rallaba a lo crónico. No entendía porque nada le salía bien, porque era tan nervioso o porque, aunque estudiara tanto o más que Hermione y se esforzaba el doble que el resto de los alumnos, era mediocre en todo (menos herbología).

_Mediocre_, esa palabra definía a la perfección el como se sentía. Lo que era.

Estaba saliendo ya de pociones. Hoy había hecho explotar otro caldero, a pesar de que el profesor Snape le daba clases particulares tres noches a la semana no había forma de que le saliera, pero por lo menos Snape ya no le daba tanto miedo y sabía que e estaba esforzando mucho para no matarlo.

Su sueño era tener su propio invernadero y experimentar con las plantas, incluso abrir un herbolario donde exponer y vender sus productos, pero sabía que necesitaba saber mucho de pociones para ello, por eso la profesora Sprout le había pedido ese favor a su compañero de trabajo, Snape.

.- Lo siento mucho Dean… - agachaba la cabeza.

.- No te preocupes compañero! – decía contento mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda. – Al menos esta vez no nos ha castigado. – Neville le sonrió agradecido. Dean era un santo con él. – Trevor esta vivo?

.- Si, si, está perfectamente.

.- Aún no entiendo como no se a muerto con todo lo que le ha pasado – una carcajada general del grupo le siguió a ese comentario de Ron. Lo había dicho muy serio.

.- ¡NOTT! Espera! – una voz chillona llamo la atención de todos. Miraron atrás y vieron como a tan solo dos metros de ellos andaba el slytherin mientras una Parkinson le atrapaba corriendo.

.- Es increíble lo de este chico. – comentó Hermione, mirándolo con cierta rabia. – Nunca le notas, no creen?

.- ¿Cuántos de vosotros le ha oído hablar? – preguntó Seamos. Todos menos Neville se encogieron de hombros.

Theodore Nott seguía siendo invisible para todos, o es creía…

Neville le observaba hablar con Parkinson. Él le veía. Claro que lo hacía. Lo que no entendía era como los demás no lo hacían.

La primera vez que lo "vio" fue dos años atrás…

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido?

¿Les ha gustado¿Si¿No¿La pareja si pero la historia horrible (que puede ser UU)?

PIRUUUU! Espero que esta primera parte te haya gustadoooo! Y si no es así… mejor no me lo digas, que me deprimo… U.U

Y espero algún comentario tuyo, que si no… te lincho! XDD

Y a los/las otros/as (viva la igualdad!) lectores/as decirles que… me dejéis algún comentario diciéndome que os a parecido esta primera parteeeee!

La segunda parte ya está escrita y pasada al ordenador así que… si sois buenos y me dejáis muuuchos comentarios… lo publicaré enseguida! Si no… tendréis que esperaros más! Muajajajajajajaja!

(Estoy cogiendo práctica a esto del chantaje… mmm…)

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Nos vemos dentro de nada!

**By****by of Riku Lupin  
****Administradora de Slashfiction HP **


	2. NEVILLE

**

* * *

**

¡FIC COMPLETA Y ENTERAMENTE DEDICADO A PIRU!

* * *

Buuuaaaa!

Ya está aquí el segundo capítulo! (bueno, segunda parte XDD)

Aiiiixxx! Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios! He recibido muchísimos (hablo de Slasheaven ahora o)! Me ha emocionado ver como esta pareja si que gusta… influencias de Piru para muchs XDD

Bueno… y como antes esto sigue siendo un fic (tal y como dice arriba) dedicado enteramente a Piruru-chan! (la que ya me ha puesto un mote! Supongo que es su forma de agradecérmelo… jajaja!) Gracias por tu comentario!

Y como estoy harta de enrollarme demasiado en las introducciones de mis fics… me callo ya y os dejo con esta "parte" de la historia!

* * *

**TREVOR**

_**Parte II – **_

_**NEVILLE**_

****

(( La primera vez que lo vio fue dos años atrás… ))

_No se lo podía creer! Lo había vuelto a perder! Si Hermione se enteraba lo mataría… y Percy lo castigaría._

_Era mediodía y todo el colegio estaba en el gran Comedor, así que decidió aprovechar ese rato de tranquilidad en la torre para buscarlo._

_En la habitación: debajo de su cama, la de los otros, en su baúl, entre sus ropas, en el baño,… Nada._

_En la sala común: entre los sofás, debajo de éstos, en la chimenea (rezaba para que no), por alguna de las estanterías llenas de libros, debajo de las mesas, en cualquier parte… Nada._

_No podía ir a mirar en las habitaciones de las chicas, así que se auto convenció de que allí no estaba._

_Hacía dos días que no encontraba a Trevor y eso le preocupaba, y si nadie de gryffindor se la había devuelto es que tal vez no estaba en la torre… Eso debería haberlo pensado antes. Esa tarde tenía transformaciones y la necesitaba, pero más que nada quería su compañía, la echaba de menos. ¿Por qué era tan invisible para los demás? Y los pocos que lo veían lo hacían sentir torpe y poca cosa, hecho que no ayudaba a su pobre autoestima._

_Salió de la sala común para ir a revisar clase por clase (a las que asistía, claro)._

_Hora y media más tarde y cuando estaba a punto de ser la hora del inicio de las clases por la tarde, cansado y sin Trevor, se rindió. No tenía sentido ir a transformaciones sin su rana así que decidió ir al lago a ver si descubría alguna planta nueva del lago que aún no hubiera visto. Al salir se encontró a Charlie, el hermano de Ron, y lo saludó con la cabeza. Desde de prueba con los dragones en el torneo le veía de vez en cuando por aquí._

_Al llegar al lago se sorprendió al ver que no estaba solo. Apoyado a un árbol cubierto por un abrigo negro había alguien. Decidió ignorarlo, tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez estaba dormido. No era quien para molestar al chico._

_Se situó justo delante del lago, donde casi ya el agua llegaba a sus pies y lo observó. Suspiró pesadamente. No podía disfrutar de ello sin el croar de su rana Trevor._

_.- Croak croak!_

_Incluso le parecía oírlo en su cabeza…_

_.- Croak! Croak!_

_.- Jajaja! Para para! Me haces cosquillas!_

_Eso ya le parecía más extraño. Se giró y vio al chico de antes despierto y riéndose. Se fijó un poco más en él. Tenía una rana entre sus manos. Volvió a mirar al lago. Un… un momento! Esa era SU rana!_

_Casi corriendo llegó hasta él._

_.- Pe-perdona pero… - ahora que se fijaba el chico no le sonaba. Ni siquiera sabía su casa. – esa es… es mi rana. – El chico desconocido lo miró serio e intensamente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Vio como se levantaba y como estiraba sus brazos hacia él para entregársela. Era mucho más alto que él. – Gra-gracias._

_.- De nada – respondió fríamente. – pero no vuelvas a perderla. – Y empezó a marcharse de allí._

_.- Es-espera! – se oyó a si mismo gritar. Su cuerpo se movía solo. No controlaba esa situación – Si… si quieres puedes pedírmela cuando quieras…_

_.- Es solo una rana – cortante como un cuchillo._

_Después de eso Neville no dijo más y se quedó viendo como éste se alejaba hasta que lo perdió de vista. A continuación miró a Trevor y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, donde su corazón latía acelerado. Durante la cena miró en todas las mesas a ver si lo veía y descubría quien era. Pero nada._

_Esa noche se durmió pensando en él y como sonreía mientras tenía a Trevor entre sus manos. Quería volver a ver esa sonrisa. Sabía que le había gustado su rana y le había cogido cariño (lo entendía), pero no sabía por qué había rechazado su invitación…_

_A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, le vio. Estaba en la mesa de slytherin. Junto a Malfoy. El mundo cayó a sus pies y comprendió por fin porque ya no quería a Trevor. Porque era suya, de un gryffindor. Y al descubrirlo seguramente pensó que tenía gérmenes de león a algo por el estilo… Y al saber que era del torpe y desastre de Neville Longbottom, un mago que parecía casi un squib, más aún. Pero, a pesar de saber de que casa era, de quienes eran sus amigos y de quien era él mismo, aún quería volver a ver su sonrisa. _

_Así pues, durante días, semanas, meses… los meses que quedaban para terminar el curso, lo siguió observando para conseguir verla, pero nada, ni una sola vez. Entonces entendió que realmente necesitaba a Trevor tanto como la necesitó él en su día. Pero seguía siendo un slytherin, aunque nunca insultara a nadie, aunque no hablara, seguía siendo una serpiente y él un león, y le daba miedo lo que éste podría hacerle. Menudo gryffindor estaba hecho…_

_Desde el momento en que lo vio hasta ahora, años después, había ido descubriendo poco a poco cosas de él, como que le gustaba no hacerse notar, lo distante que era de todos, su frío, su soledad, que era el más inteligente de todo el curso (no, no era Hermione como muchos pensaban) y que le gustaba especialmente pociones y los dulces._

_Que suspiraba de forma pesada cuando alguien loe molestaba, que arrugaba la nariz de una forma muy graciosa, que chasqueaba la lengua cuando se equivocaba en algo, que jugaba con las manos cuando algo lo incomodaba, disimuladamente, y que, de momento, tenía cinco sonrisas… La de cuando estaba enfadado, la de compromiso, una de incomodidad, la irónica y fría (que tenía tres niveles a su vez) y la de cuando lo vio con Trevor…_

_Y también había descubierto cosas de él mismo, como que juzgaba a las personas antes de conocerlas realmente y que podía enamorarse de alguien con él que solo había cruzado un par de palabras mal dichas._

_Porque Neville Longbottom se había enamorado del slytherin apellidado Nott._

* * *

Bueno… Piru, estarás contenta… ya sabes lo que paso! XP

Pero como dije esto es solo el punto de vista de Neville… más adelante lo veremos desde el punto de vista de Theodore (que por cierto, que frío lo pinto! XD – últimamente me ha dado por los chicos fríos e inexpresivos… jujuju!)

El próximo capítulo se titula _PARKINSON _y ya lo tengo empezado pero… no se cuando podré terminarlo y publicarlo ya que la semana que viene tengo la selectividad y aún no he estudiado nada de nada! Y luego tengo el festival de jazz… UU

Así que pido un poco de paciencia estos días…

/ no me mates Piruuuuuu/

Bueno, me despido diciendo lo de siempre. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto como el primero (o más XD) y que me dejéis comentariooooooooossssssss! (los necesito para escribir, así que ya saben! P)

Dicho y hecho… gracias por los que hayáis leído hasta aquí! Nos vemos! (tan pronto como pueda!)

* * *

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

**Administradora de Slashfiction HP **


	3. PARKINSON

**¡FIC COMPLETA Y ENTERAMENTE DEDICADO A PIRU!

* * *

**

Uoooh! Un capítulo más! Jojojo!

Tercera parte de este fic… dedicado especialmente a los líos XD

Mensaje para Piru… deseo cumplido! Aquí tienes a tus otros papis… jujuju! La verdad es que realmente me solucionaste el bloque que tenía con este capítulo… no sabía que lío meter y, ahora, ya tengo la solución… jojojo! Ahora solo me falta ver como resolverlo… U

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios! Y espero que este capítulo os guste también!

Especialmente a Piru, claro, que por algo lo he escrito para ella (para ti P).

Vamos con el capítulo… Espero que lo disfrutéis!

(Me gusta bastante como ha quedado… jojojo!)

Y siento el retraso! Es que entre lo de terminar los exámenes de selectividad y le hecho de que he empezado el trabajo de verano y no tengo tiempo para casi nada… TT

* * *

**TREVOR**

_**Parte III – **_

_**PARKINSON**_

Todo Hogwarts sabía que, si querías que un secreto se supiera tan solo tenías que decírselo a Pansy Parkinson, que, en menos de cinco minutos, todo el cuerpo estudiantil, incluido el profesorado, lo sabría. Neville no sabía, aún, que eso sería su perdición.

Era sábado por la mañana y hoy tocaba ir a Hogsmeade, dentro de poco empezarían las vacaciones de Navidad y todos aprovechaban esos últimos días para estar con sus amigos o parejas. Theodore se había separado del grupo harto de que Parkinson le recriminara cada dos por tres el haberla llamado estúpida ayer por la noche en medio de la sala común, pero es que lo era, y había perdido el control. Cuando se lo dijo se sentía frustrado porque esa misma tarde se había cargado la poción entera de la clase de pociones y, luego, en herbología, que también iba con ella (NA: ¬¬… casualidades donde yo no tengo nada que ver) le había tirado un saco entero de tierra por encima.

Se detuvo un momento en medio del gentío que iba y venía. Se sentía observado. Sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo mentalmente. La imagen de su compañera apareció en su mente. Así que no se rendía, eh?

Se pasó el resto del día de un sito para otro solo para fastidiarla hasta que…

……………………………………………

Ginny, Neville, Seamus y Dean paseaban juntos. A pesar de que Ginny había salido bastante tiempo con Dean nunca había habido malos rollos entre ellos, simplemente se dejaron de gustar y lo dejaron. Neville estaba contento con ello porque así había conseguido tener un grupo de amigos sólido. La pelirroja siempre lo sobreprotegía y lo defendía cuando estaban juntos y Dean y Seamus no paraban de animarlo, ayudarlo o lo que fuera. Los apreciaba muchísimo y en ellos encontró lo que siempre había buscado, a alguien con quien no sentirse inferior ni menospreciado. Le querían y él los quería. Aún se avergonzaba de pensar así a veces…

Hoy se encontraba especialmente contento, le encantaba la navidad y comprar los regalos para su abuela y sus amigos, aunque le costaba bastante. Iban de tienda en tienda sin parar. Neville fue el primero en tenerlo todo, Ginny le siguió después de un par de tiendas más tarde, aunque el chico tenía la sensación de que se dejaba algo, o a alguien. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello, ya que en una tienda de artículos de escritorio que tan solo entraron porque a Ginny le había parecido muy mona una papelera (NA: chicas… ¬¬U (y lo dice una que lo es)), mientras Ginny y él discutían a cerca de si comprarla o no (NA: Neville decía que no, lógicamente), oyeron a sus dos amigos discutir a pleno pulmón…

.- Seamus! No empieces de nuevo!

.- Lo ves! Lo ves! No lo niegas! Es cierto! Te estás tirando a esa zorra cuando…

.- NO es ninguna ZORRA! Y para de decir estupideces…

.- Te odio Dean! Eres un cabrón hijo de puta!

Neville y Ginny vieron como Seamus salía corriendo de la tienda mientras Dean agachaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños. Ginny, con tan solo una mirada, le indicó a Neville lo que hacer. Salió de la tienda corriendo, siguiendo a su amigo, mientras la chica se quedaba a hablar con Dean…

Mientras corría tras su amigo empezó a pensar que era lo que podría haber causado toda esa discusión. Por lo que había oído se trataba de algo de una chica y la relación que tenía ésta con Dean… pero no entendía esa reacción tan exagerada de Seamus, como si estuviera dolido por ello. Tal vez le gustaba esa chica, pero luego no la hubiera llamado zorra…

Decidió que lo mejor era no suponer y preguntarle directamente a él.

A las afueras de Hogsmeade, cerca ya de la Casa de los Gritos y tirado de rodillas en el suelo nevado encontró a Seamus. Sin prisas se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Seamus dejó de sollozar y levantó la cabeza que escondía entre sus manos. Miró al cielo nublado y suspiró. Luego miró a Neville, que le miraba con una sonrisa de apoyo incondicional. Otra lágrima escapó de los ojos de éste, siguiendo el mismo camino que las otras lágrimas las cuales ya le habían dejado un rastro en su rostro. Neville, aún sin decir nada, se la secó.

.- No me quiere… - dijo en susurros. Neville le miró preguntándole con ello quien era la persona que no le quería. – Dean… - Neville le miró sorprendido y sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder. Dean y Seamus? Pero… salían juntos o solo era por parte de Seamus? No lo sabía exactamente… no tenía suficiente información y estaba en shock por la noticia. No es que le pareciera mal, claro, era solo que… no había notado nada! Sintió que por ello, por no darse cuenta, era como… como un mal amigo. No había sabido verlo…

Rodeó con fuerza y cariño los hombros de Seamus y lo acercó a él. Seamus rodeó el cuerpo de Neville también con su brazo y se acogió a su calor. Consolando toda la rabia que sentía que le recorría el cuerpo, y todo el dolor que sentía en su corazón…

Lo que no sabían es que dos personas más estaban observando la escena. Una con aparente indiferencia y la otra con ojitos brillando por la noticia.

……………………………………………

Cuando regresaron de Hogsmeade ya era muy tarde. Habían estado allí fuera durante horas y ahora Seamus tiritaba de frío. Seguramente había pillado un resfriado. No había nadie por los pasillos, era la hora de cenar, así que acompañó a su compañero hasta la torre (estaba seguro de que ya tenía fiebre), le obligó a acostarse y le dio una poción para que le bajara la fiebre (hacía cosa de un mes él era el que había enfermado y aún tenía algunas dosis).

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y se masajeó la cabeza. Tal vez el también estaba pillando algo… Pero lo que le preocupaba ahora era Seamus, y descubrir que es lo que estaba pasando allí realmente. Necesitaría hablar con Ginny y Dean, a ver que le contaban… y así de paso comer algo (estaba seguro de que estaban en el Gran Comedor), que se moría de hambre!

Salió de la sala común y paso a paso llegó al Comedor. Abrió las enormes puertas sabiendo que nadie se fijaría en que llegaba tarde, todos estarían ocupados con sus cosas… Pero algo raro pasó. Tuvo la sensación, mientras se dirigía a su mesa, que el profesor Snape le lanzaba una mirada de odio (eso no era extraño, era como una señal para recordarle sus clases) pero que también el resto del colegio se quedaba en silencio observando cada movimiento que hacía… Pero apartó ese pensamiento con demasiada facilidad. Era algo tan imposible e irreal que hasta le hacía gracia haber pensado algo así.

Se sentó en su sitio de siempre, al lado de Ginny y delante de Dean (Seamus se sentaba a su lado normalmente). Harry estaba a su lado también. Ron y Hermione estaban desaparecidos hoy (NA: no penséis mal, pervertids!). Le pareció bastante raro que el pelirrojo se saltara una comida… le gustaba tanto como a él comer.

.- ¿Dónde esta Seamus, Neville? – miró al frente.

.- Está en la cama. Ha pillado un resfriado mientras estábamos en Hogsmeade. Por cierto Dean… tal vez no sea el momento ni el sitio pero… ¿Qué significó todo eso? – se refería a la discusión que habían tenido en la tienda. Le pareció una buena forma de introducir el "tema", algo delicado… Dean le miraba extraño.

.- Ya. Un resfriado. Claro. – Estaba realmente extraño… - ¿A ti también te ha engañado? Pensé que como tu tenías otro "lío" con Snape tal vez sabías lo de Seamus conmigo… Total, sois tal para cual supongo. Tirándoos a todo lo que se mueve.

.- ¡Dean! Como puedes decir algo así! – Ginny estaba escandalizada, pero a la vez miraba a Neville con una clara pregunta. ¿Todo eso era cierto?

Neville estaba en shock. A ver… ¿De donde sacaban que él tenía algo con Seamus? Y… se lo había parecido o Dean había insinuado (más bien dicho directamente) que estaba liado también con el profesor Snape?

Miró, ahora si seriamente, a su alrededor. Harry lo miraba también en clara pregunta, toda la mesa de gryffindor estaba pendiente de su conversación…

Miró a la mesa de profesores. Sip. Confirmado. Snape también lo observaba interrogante, con claras ganas de una explicación por todo aquello.

Con miedo se giró a ver a las otras mesas y… Yes! Of course! … Todos le miraban mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Se volvió otra vez hacia los de su mesa. Eso no estaba pasando… eso no estaba pasando. Eso no estaba pasando. Eso no estaba…

.- ¿Neville? – Ginny le estaba apretando el brazo infundiéndole ánimos. La miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Era incapaz de cerrarlos aunque fuera un poquito… Dean le estaba matando con la mirada. Algo era algo, al menos así había confirmado una cosita…

.- De-de donde habéis sacado esas ideas? Yo no estoy liado con nadie! – lo había gritado. Si. Seguro. Quien no estuviera aún pendiente de él ahora lo estaría. Mentalmente se golpeó a si mismo por estúpido. Seguro que estaba rojo a más no poder…

.- No intentes desmentirlo, pequeño león pervertido. Lo vi con mis propios ojos… - una voz chillona a sus espaldas le asustó. Se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Parkinson.

.- ¿Co-como que lo viste? – el pobre chico no entendía nada de nada… pero si ni tan siquiera había besado nunca a una chica! Y menos a un chico! (que queramos o no eso era más difícil de conseguir…)

.- La semana pasada saliste del despacho del profesor Snape a la una de la madrugada. Rojo, sudado y con la ropa mal puesta. – Neville abrió la boca intentando defender su… virginidad? Parkinson se lo impidió poniendo un dedo en su boca. – Shh shh! Aún hay más… Y hoy, en presencia de mi buen amigo Theodore – se puso pálido de golpe – os hemos visto a ti y a tu "amiguito"… ¿Seamus? Abrazaditos como dos tortolitos sentados en la nieve… Muy romántico, por cierto. – Neville volvió a abrir la boca, pero esta vez la cerró el mismo. No se pondría a hablar allí en medio de las intimidades de su amigo porque Parkinson estuviera mal de la vista. Aunque… no podía dejar de preguntarse que había pensado el slytherin al ver esa escena… Sabía que el chico no sabía ni que él existía, pero siempre había en él esa tonta esperanza de que recordaba ese día en el lago… - Y por lo que veo – Parkinson no callaba – tu "amiguito" – y dale con lo de "amiguito"… estaba empezando a calentarlo. – tampoco no es un santo y no te ha sido fiel… Algo debía tener con ese chico – señalando a Dean – para que éste se ponga así, no crees? Jijijiji! – sonreía como una estúpida. Esa zorra metomentodo…

.- Un momento. – le dijo serio a Parkinson, lo primero era lo primero. Se acercó a Dean para aclarar las cosas. Estaba manteniendo la sangre bastante fría tratándose de él… – Dean, por lo que más quieras, sabes perfectamente que lo que dice "esa" no es verdad. Seamus te quiere. Me lo ha dicho. Está en cama, con fiebre. Hazme un favor y ve con él, arregla lo que sea que hayas estropeado y… haced lo que hagáis juntos – eso último le había costado. Seguramente volvía a estar rojo. Harry río entretenido (era algo retorcido el chico… ¬¬U). Dean asintió con la cabeza, aún dubitativo, y se marchó. Volvió a enfrentarse a Parkinson.

.- Quien lo diría de una mosquita muerta como esa… tirándose a un gry y al jefe de Slytherin… algo de mérito tenemos que reconocerle – Parkinson estaba ahora "charlando" (léase fastidiando) con su grupito de serpientes, que habían decidido también ir hasta la mesa de los leones. Nott estaba allí… como siempre callado y con cara de aburrimiento.

.- ¡Yo no me estoy tirando a nadie! – ya volvía a ser él. Una maraca roja. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Esa escena le enfermaba más de lo que podría haber pensado en un primer momento…

.- Me estás diciendo… - la chica se le acercaba sinuosamente. Hababa con siseos y casi en susurros. Se paró a solo unos centímetros de él. Estaba muy cerca e intimidaba mucho. Era incluso (o eso parecía) un poco más alta que él… (aunque los tacones ayudaban a eso) – que no saliste del despacho del profesor Snape a esas horas tal y como yo he dicho?

.- Bu-bueno eso… eso fue porque…

.- Y me estás diciendo que… lo que he visto yo hoy, y Theodore puede confirmar, – Neville miró hacia él. Su cara no había cambiado ni un ápice – han sido ilusiones mías?

.- N-no pero no es como tu dices…

.- Entonces… si todo lo que he dicho es cierto… me estás llamando mentirosa por que si?

.- NO! Lo que no es cierto es que esté saliendo o tirándome – hizo un gesto de comillas al pronunciar la última palabra – al profesor Snape o a Seamus! Pero si no lo he hecho nunca! – se tapó la boca en un acto reflejo. Eso tampoco no calía decirlo… (Golpe mental otra vez)

.- Si claro… Me lo explicas o me lo cuentas?

.- Te lo explicaría si me dejaras hacerlo! A demás, yo estoy enamorado de… de… - miró hacía Nott. No, hacía Theodore, y vio con sorpresa como su dedo señalaba inconscientemente hacia él. Lo bajó de inmediato y lo siguió mirando. Parecía tan… tan frío, como siempre. Apartó la mirada de golpe, fijándola en el suelo. – Da igual Parkinson. Piensa lo que quieras…

A continuación simplemente se giró hacia su mesa, pidió disculpas a Ginny para a continuación robarle el pan que tenía en un platito, se lo puso en su boca y se alejó de allí con pasos duros.

Para Parkinson no había pasado desapercibido esa señal con el dedo.

Para Nott tampoco.

Ésta miró al chico, para ver como tenía fija la vista en la puerta por donde había salido el león y como sus puños se cerraban con fuerza.

Sonrió con satisfacción.

* * *

Fiiiin del capítulo!

Buenooo… a ver como soluciono todo esto… XDDD

Me ha quedado bastante más largo (el doble XD) que el anterior, pero bueno, no he podido evitarlo… TT

(El próximo puede que vuelva a ser corto como los otros XDD)

Y se me dan fatal las conversaciones… así que perdón por eso UU

He puesto a Pansy como mala… bueno, no mala, como cotilla inventa historias, pero bueno…

Con lo bien que me cae la pobre! Snif snif!

Pero es su naturaleza de serpiente curiosa y metomentodo… jeje!

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (te ha gustado Piru? Sii? NO!) y… bueno, que no penséis que la reacción de Neville es rara. No se porque me imaginé que reaccionaría así a algo de este tipo… Se preocupa por sus amigos así que lo que sea todo referente a ellos sabe controlar la situación y hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, pero cuando entra en terreno ya personal se le va todo de las manos y no sabe que hacer (ya que le afecta mucho más directamente y su carácter tímido y de no mucha autoestima (TT) no le ayuda demasiado…).

Y bien… como el capítulo ya es bastante largo me callo ya!

XDD

Solo recordar que… ESTE FIC ES PARA TI PIRU! Ya lo sabes!

(y perdón, otra vez, por el retraso…)

No se cuando tendré terminado el próximo capítulo, la verdad, pero intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible!

Estoy contentísima porque veo que a la gente le está gustando el fic (o al menos tengo muchísimos comentarios XP – influencias de Piru supongo jeje! – y porque sus papis los valen! o) y espero que les siga gustando!

Dejadme reviewssssss!

* * *

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

**Administradora de Slashfiction HP **


	4. THEODORE

**¡RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS! **

A los otros… ya os respondí por privado XP

Gracias a todos los que seguís mi historia! Me animáis un montón! o

**marcia canija:** un mes más tarde… la actualización! Siento el retraso pero es que casi no tengo tiempo para escribir! UU ¿Una de tus escritoras favoritas? No digas eso que me emociono! Gracias gracias! En este capítulo no se avanza nada pero… se nos resuelven algunas dudas! Espero que te guste! Bexos y gracias por dejarme un review!

**sandra:** otra persona me dijo lo mismo de los puntos… pero quitó 100 XDD! Gracias por el review y por leer mi fic! Espero que este capítulo no decepcione a nadie porque es uno de mis favoritos… Y Pansy… bueno, es Pansy, pero no es tan mala… (ya verás jojojo!) Besos y thanks otra vez!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡FIC COMPLETA Y ENTERAMENTE DEDICADO A PIRU! **

A pesar de mi enoooooooorme retraso… aquí llego con el cuarto capítulo de este fic dedicado a mi diosa Piru con la cabeza bien alta! Y eso es porque… se que muuuchos esperaban leerlo! (no leer la continuación del fic sino lo que se narra aquí en concreto… jojojo! musiquilla de misterio)

No quiero enrollarme como siempre y hacer que esto se haga interminable… (e incluso más largo que el capítulo en si XP) Así que… iré directa al grano.

Siento muchísimo mi retraso, obvio, a pesar de que tengo mis motivos (como el hecho de que he tenido que rescribirlo UU) y que espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo… es uno de mis favoritos! Aunque me costó mucho plasmar los pensamientos de este chico que yo veo serio, callado e inexpresivo… En serio, espero que os guste! Sobretodo a ti Piru! Que para algo está dedicado a ti, son tus papis y… la verdad es que lo empecé a hacer gracias a ti! ;)

Y pronto llegaremos al final de la historia… buuuuaaaaaaa! (no se si lloro de felicidad o de tristeza XD)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TREVOR**

_**Parte IV – **_

_**THEODORE**_

_.- Frío, frío… helado Pansy… mmm… templado… vas mejorando… caliente! … templado otra vez…_

_.- Dime de una jodida vez donde está mi túnica nueva Draco! Hoy tengo una cita – la risa de satisfacción de Draco Malfoy inundó la sala común – y tu – dijo muy enfadada Pansy señalando a un chico que leía atentamente un libro – deja de enseñarle juegos estúpidos muggles a Draco! – Theodore levantó con desinterés la vista del libro, la miró dos segundos y volvió a lo suyo, todo aquello no le interesaba. – AARRGG! Odio a los chicos!_

_.- Pansy, querida – dijo Blaise entrando en la sala. Se acercó a ella mientras Pansy sonreía algo más tranquila. Blaise siempre la apoyaba… - Se oye tu "finísima" voz desde la torre de los gatitos. – La carcajada por parte de Malfoy no se hizo esperar, igual que el berrinche de Parkinson._

_Lo último que oyó Theodore Nott antes de salir de allí había sido la respuesta de Blaise a la pregunta de "¿Y que hacías tu por los territorios de los leones?" "Inspección, claro.". El slytherin aún no se explicaba como esa gente era su amiga, los quisiera o no._

_Recordaba que Pansy siempre le decía que era demasiado inexpresivo, frío y que aparentaba ser inalcanzable… ÉL siempre le respondía diciéndole que él era así, cosa que Pansy le negaba diciendo que en su interior había mucho más. No entendía a las mujeres y a su manía de siempre creer que hay algo más…_

_Él era así, a quien molestaba? A nadie, pues ya está. Él era feliz tal y como estaba. Lo era. ¿Lo era?_

_Decidió detenerse y entrar en cualquier aula que encontrara vacía. Allí podría leer tranquilo su nuevo libro. Estaba muy interesante, iba sobre un hombre con ciertos poderes que en principio desconocía con los cuales era capaz de sentir la enfermedad que padecían los demás y, convencido de su vocación, decidía hacer un largo viaje y hacerse pasar por algo que no era (una "religión" o algo por el estilo… había cosas que aún no entendía demasiado, a pesar de que la cultura muggle le apasionaba) para poder estudiar en la más prestigiosa escuela de medicina de su época (algunos siglos atrás). El libro transmitía con exactitud los deseos de dicho hombre, que empezaba la historia siendo un simple niño para terminar siendo un hombre de verdad… Sus deseos y todo su esfuerzo para conseguir su sueño. Era digno de admirar, tanto el hombre de la historia como el autor de dicha novela (). Eso era algo que envidiaba, muchísimo. Él nunca había tenido un sueño, un deseo, tan poderoso… no recordaba ni algo que hiciera que sonriera._

_Cuando llevaba como unas diez páginas leídas sintió un peso sobre su pie. Extrañado pero sin demostrarlo miró debajo de la mesa donde se había sentado para, a continuación, alargar la mano y coger aquello que se había instalado, sin permiso, en su pie. Era viscosa y respiraba. Era un rana, o un sapo, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no era su mejor asignatura, aunque recordaba que había gente que tenía ranas de mascotas, aunque no entendía por qué, y si no recordaba mal ese gryffindor tan torpe tenía una…_

_Decidió dejar el libro e ir a llevar el animal a la oficina de Filch, pero cuando llegó y llamó a la puerta el conserje no le contestó, aunque sabía que estaba allí porque nada más golpear se había oído ruidos bastante fuertes en su interior._

_Miró el pasillo donde se encontraba y pensó que, si iba hacia la derecha, llegaría a la torre de Gryffindor y podría preguntarle a ese chico si era su rana. Desechó esa idea nada más ver el escudo de Slytherin en su capa. No supo por qué, pero eso le provocó una sensación extraña, algo dolorosa. Decidió ignorarla, como siempre._

_Al final escogió el camino de la izquierda, hacia la biblioteca, necesitaba informarse de cómo se cuidaba ese tipo de animal. Hasta que supiera quien era su amo o Filch dejara sus actividades zoofílicas él se tendría de ocupar de esa rana, y aunque no le importaba nada lo que a ésta le pudiera pasar si le importaba el posible castigo que recibiría si descubrían que la mascota de un alumno había muerto por desnutrición o aplastamiento porque un slytherin había decidido abandonarla o alguna cosa por el estilo. No era estúpido, al menos no tanto._

_Al día siguiente ya ni se le pasó por la cabeza llevar a Trevor (así la había llamado en honor a uno de sus tíos que parecía un sapo) al despacho de Filch para devolverla. _

_Estuvo en la biblioteca dos horas hasta que creyó que ya tenía suficiente información y a continuación había ido al bosque a buscarle comida. En todo el trayecto la había llevado contra el pecho, en el bolsillo interior de su capa, y la verdad, notar su respiración y su calidez contra su pecho le había gustado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía acompañado. Al no soportar demasiado (los toleraba) a sus "amigos" se había acostumbrado a aislarse completamente, pero el día anterior, cuando ya llevaba horas con su mascota provisional, había empezado ha hablar con ella y… Había estado hablando sin parar hasta las tres de la madrugada. Tenía la sensación de haber hablado más que en toda su vida y se sentía algo más ligero._

_Por la mañana había decidido no llevar a Trevor a las clases. Se auto-convencía diciéndose que era para que no le estorbara, pero en realidad era para que nadie la viera y su verdadero amo la reconociera._

_Fueron dos días estupendos, cosa que era toda una novedad para Theodore, que se pasaba los días entre libros, solo o ignorando a la persona que le hablaba._

_Pero al tercer día de aquello, al mediodía (casi por la tarde, antes de empezar las clases), todo terminó, aunque gracias a ello encontró algo más…_

_Ese "fatídico" día en cuestión se sentía realmente cansado porque no había dormido en toda la noche haciendo dos trabajos, pero la compañía del animal había suavizado las cosas, así que decidió no ir a las clases de la tarde e ir al lago a descanar y después dejar a Trevor un rato en el lago (él se lo podía permitir, en transformaciones y estudios muggles tenía matrícula, como en todas – excepto CDCM, que tenía algo menos)._

_Cuando ya estaba en el lago decidió sentarse debajo de un lado, apoyado. Realmente estaba cansado… Sacó a Trevor de su bolsillo y la dejó sobre sus rodillas mientras, a la vez, sacaba unas hojas del bolsillo de su pantalón (claramente alterado por magia). A pesar de haberlo terminado había algo de ese trabajo que no terminaba de gustarle… él, para pociones, quería la perfección, y ese trabajo no lo era. Sin darse cuenta… se quedó dormido._

_Al cabo de un tiempo un cosquillo en su cara hizo que se despertara y abriera los ojos, pero no pudo ver nada. Trevor estaba encima de su cara. Se la sacó de allí y cogiéndola con ambas manos la acercó a él con cara de ir a reñirla._

_.- No vuelvas a hacer algo así, – dijo serio y en susurros – no es bueno despertar a alguien así… - por respuesta lo único que hizo el animal fue sacar su larga lengua y con un sonoro golpe darle en la cara. Y así siguió un buen rato, mientras croaba, a Theodore le pareció que estaba riendo y eso le enterneció, aún a pesar de su frialdad. – Jajaja! Para para! Me haces cosquillas! – en la oreja siempre la había tenido bastante sensible… Su tranquilidad terminó cuando oyó que alguien le hablaba…_

_.- Pe-perdona pero… esa es… es mi rana. – Alzó la vista para clavarla a quien había pronunciado esas palabras. Era un gryffindor, el que siempre se equivocaba en pociones, el que recordaba que tenía una rana… Era suya y tenía que devolvérsela. No pudo evitar mirarlo con cierto… resentimiento, pero alargó los brazos (ni tan siquiera se levantó) y se la entregó. – Gra-gracias._

_.- De nada – respondió fríamente mientras se levantaba – pero no vuelvas a perderla. – ¿Cómo alguien podía perder su mascota? No lo entendía… estaba seguro que no era un buen amo… pobre Trevor… o como se llamara. ¿Y por qué tartamudeaba tanto? Supuso que era porque él era un slytherin y tenía miedo de que le hiciera algo… O alguna estupidez de esas._

_.- Es-espera! – se giró sorprendido al oír al chico gritar, pero no se permitió demostrarlo – Si… si quieres puedes pedírmela cuando quieras… - estuvo a punto de gritar con emoción un "SI!", pero recordó quien era él… y lo que tenía que ser. Aparentar ser. Y lo mal que le había ido siempre al intentar relacionarse con los demás… Prefería perder esa oportunidad de seguir pasando ratos con la mascota que volver a sentirse como cuando era niño._

_.- Es solo una rana – frío, frío, frío. Así tenía que ser…_

_Y se marchó sin mirar atrás, dejando al animal en manos de alguien que seguro era un incompetente, que la perdería otra vez, que la trataría mal… Cerró los puños y los ojos con fuerza y cruzó las enormes puertas del castillo. Era demasiado tarde para ir a Transformaciones, pero iría a Estudios muggles…_

Durante unos días había querido evitar a ese chico y a su mascota. Incluso el día del suceso ni tan siquiera había ido a la cena, se había quedado en su cuarto, pensando y sintiendo muy fuertemente su ausencia… Hasta que no tuvo a ese animalito a su lado y lo perdió no supo lo solo que se sentía… Pero no podía hacer nada con eso.

Más tarde se dio cuenta que todo eso era una tontería. No podía evitarlo. A demás, se había propuesto otra cosa, controlaría al chico y que cuidara bien de Trevor, aunque le sorprendió descubrir que la rana realmente se llamaba así, Trevor… ¿Tal vez conocía a su tío? Aunque llevaba un par de años muerto…

Con esa idea estuvo observando constantemente al chico, llamado Neville Longbottom y un claro desastre en pociones y en la mayoría de las asignaturas (aunque destacaba en Herbología), con bastante disimulo, y también notó que el otro lo observaba a él, aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué. Así, día a día, mes a mes, y sin poder evitarlo… Dejó de mirarlo simplemente por el hecho de querer proteger a Trevor y lo hizo… por gusto. Era un chico completamente distinto a él. Era expresivo, fácil de leer, torpe, se sonrojaba con facilidad y reía con aún más facilidad y… se esforzaba muchísimo, incluso más que él. A veces se alejaba de su grupo de amigos y se sentaba solo. Entonces era cuando sacaba a Trevor y le sonreía con tristeza, y hablaba con ella, tal y como él había hecho. En esos momentos sentía la contradicción de sus afirmaciones, porque en esos momentos sentía que eran completamente iguales. Y poco a poco… empezó a sentir algo por él. Evidentemente intentó negarlo, en su interior, durante meses, pero no era estúpido y… se conocía a si mismo. Ese chico le gustaba, pero nunca haría nada. Él le tenía miedo (aunque seguía observándolo y lo sabía porque lo pillaba de vez en cuando haciéndolo) y así debía seguir. Las cosas estaban bien tal y como estaban y no debían cambiar.

Todo estaba bien.

Muy bien.

Perfecto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Fin del capítulo! Algo más corto que el anterior pero… que le vamos ha hacer! XP

¿Qué os ha parecido? Por fin sabemos como vio ese "encuentro" Theodore y que piensa (más o menos) de Neville… jojojo!

Muy pronto llegaremos al final de esta mini-historia… me está encantando escribirla y me sabe mal que quede tan cortita! Snif snif!

Aunque en este capítulo hemos dejado de lado el embrollo montado… en el próximo chap. Veremos que hacen todos esos con el asunto y el rumor de Pansy! (y pobre chica… ya veréis, no es tan mala la pobre… XP)

Por cierto, no quería poner flash-back ni nada de eso porque al principio no sabes muy bien en que momento está y me gustaba así… pero se entiende que lo de en cursiva es el pasado y luego, al final, lo que está normal es porque es más o menos la actualidad? (más bien un repaso de lo que hizo después de eso jojojo!)

Si no se entendía pues… lo siento, pero es que me gustó así UU

Piru… espero que este capítulo y la historia en general te haya gustado!

Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo (y tal vez último muajajaja!) capítulo… pero dentro de nada empiezo la uni y no se cuanto tiempo me quedará… es todo un misterio XDD

Y a los demás… gracias por seguir este fic!

El fic de los secundarios XP

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del chap.!

Espero vuestros reviews! (Recordad que sin ellos no puedo vivir y me quedo sin fuerzas para poder escribir… muajajaja! – que mala soy a veces jojojo! Sonrisa orgullosa)

Nos vemos pronto!

() El libro de que Theodore habla es "El Médico", de Noah Gordon.

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	5. FINNIGAN

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS:**

**Belial16:** gracias!!! Si que es una pareja rara si… y he escrito esto gracias a Piru, que bueno, al querer dedicarle un fic tuve que hacerlo de ellos dos a la fuerza! XDD Me alegra de que la historia te esté gustando!! Aquí tienes un capítulo más! Y dentro de nada el sexto!

**cerdo volador:** Hombre… es que si Theo no le quisiera no sería un fic mío… XDD Y se me hizo imposible no poner a los otros papis, que o sino no sabía como alargar la historia… Sabes, me olvidé completamente de actualizar por fanfiction… y ahora pongo dos caps a la vez! XDD (bueno, casi, mañana publicaré el segundo, o pasado mañana). Gracias por tu review y a ver si la historia sigue gustándote!

* * *

**¡¡FIC COMPLETA Y ENTERAMENTE DEDICADO A PIRU!! **

No tengo ganas de escribir una parrafada como casi siempre así que… iré directa al grano XP

A parte de que siento muchísimo lo lenta que voy con este fic y que espero que os esté gustando (sobretodo a ti Piru! A ver si este capítulo te gusta! o) deciros que… vaaaaaaaale… Haré que sea más largo XP

Pero tendrá ocho capítulos, ni uno más ni uno menos (después ya me pensaré el hacer un epílogo o no XP). Más que nada porque no tengo más ideas para ésta y porque se me terminan los nombres para los títulos… XD

Y nada más… Que esto sigue siendo un **slash**, que si no te gusta esta temática te largues (XP) y que, por desgracia, los personajes no son míos sino de J.K.Rowling y correspondientes…

Alep! Ahora si! Que empiece el capítulo!

* * *

**TREVOR**

_**Parte V –  
**__**FINNIGAN

* * *

**_

_Seamus Finnigan se había prometido a si mismo, cuando era pequeño y se dio cuenta de que no le gustaban las delicadas niñas sino que le agradaban los fuertes chicos, que encontraría a su hombre ideal y que, con él, estaría el resto de su vida. Solo se entregaría a él y serían uno para siempre (aunque no supiera que significaba aquello en esos momentos)._

_La primera vez que creyó encontrar a tal persona tenía tan solo seis años. Él se llamaba Jack y era un vecino suyo, muggle. Él tenía ocho años (dos más que él, cosa que le hacía más irresistible), era alto, corpulento, rubio y con unos ojos tan azules que, cuando te miraban directamente, te dejaban sin habla ni aliento._

_Intentó acercarse a él de todas las formas posibles: lo seguía por la calle, se presentaba en su casa sin avisar, le pegaba,… Incluso una vez se plantó en el jardín de su casa y no se movió de allí durante dos días._

_El chico, lógicamente, le ignoraba._

_Seamus se sintió rechazado y un par de días después ya le había olvidado._

_La segunda vez ya era mayor y veía las cosas con más claridad, o eso creía. Tenía diez años y pronto entraría (aunque él aún no lo supiera) en Hogwarts, pero mientras iba a clases. Él se llamaba Charlie (no el hermano de Ron, sino otro) y tenía 21 años. Era profesor en prácticas. Su enamoramiento duró seis meses, los seis meses que estuvo como profesor en su clase. El implicado nunca supo (o disimuló no saberlo) del enamoramiento de uno de sus "alumnos". Seamus aún no sabía lo que significaba el amor, pero si que era el gustar._

_El tercer hombre en entrar en juego… fue Dean Thomas, compañero en Hogwarts, su mejor amigo y con el que maduró. A él realmente le amó y… se entregó a él._

…

Seamus apartó de delante de él el pergamino y la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo y, apoyándose en el escritorio, escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Un sollozo se escapó sin permiso y una lágrima lo siguió.

.- Esto es patético… Soy patético.

Él estaba seguro que quería a Dean. Por Merlín! Si incluso lo habían hecho!! Pero Dean… Dean estaba claro que no le quería. Solo estaba con él por… por aburrimiento, porque no había en ese momento ninguna chica detrás de él que se la pudiera tirar. Él siempre insistía en esconder que estaban saliendo… Si es que lo estaban. Seguro que solo habían sido revolcones sin sentimientos para él. Revolcones con su amigo marica.

Se le escapó otro sollozo. No quería llorar… No por algo así.

¿Por qué no le salía nada bien¿Por qué nadie le quería¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser él y no otro? Por qué, por qué, por qué…

Recordaba perfectamente el día que le contó a Dean que era homosexual. Estaban en tercero y él se auto-convencía de que lo que sentía por éste era solamente amistad.

Estaban en la habitación todos los chicos hablando de que tipo de chicas les gustaban, aunque quien hablaba mayormente era Dean.

No pudo seguir riendo de bromas que no le hacían ni pizca de gracia y salió de la habitación. Dean le siguió. Allí, en las escaleras, le dijo que le gustaban los chicos.

A su amigo le costó un poco aceptarlo e incluso estuvieron un par de meses distanciados, pero de un día para otro todo volvió a ser como antes.

Los dos años siguientes siguieron su amistad, pero en quinto se alejó de él, de Dean, ya que, por fin, era consciente de lo que sentía. Dean no le dio mucha importancia hasta el fin de curso del año pasado, cuando lo invitó a pasar un mes entero del verano y él se negó sin una razón de peso.

El primer mes de ese verano se lo pasó encerrado en su cuarto, sintiéndose miserable por sentir algo así, Pero el 20 de julio todo eso cambió… Y se creyó correspondido

Ese día Dean se había presentado en su casa y, a pesar de que le dijo que se fuera y no le permitió entrar ni le abrió la puerta, él se quedó allí, en el jardín, hasta la media noche. A Seamus le había recordado tanto a él mismo que no había podido dejarlo más allí fuera, y así cambió todo lo que entre ellos había.

* * *

Neville, sonrojado y con ganas de que alguien le lanzara un _Avada_, corría con rapidez por los pasillos del Colegio, alejándose del Gran Comedor y de esa maldita y cotilla Parkinson.

Solo deseaba que no hubiera entendido el mensaje de su declaración… aunque lo dudaba siendo como era ella. Y Theodore… bueno, Nott… Por Merlín! Le había señalado directamente! Ya podía empezar a cavar su propia tumba…

¡Pero mira que decir que tenía algo con Snape¡Troles! Solo a esa slytherin se le podía ocurrir… Con Seamus aún, que eran amigos, pero el profesor Snape lo más agradable que le había dicho nunca era un: "Podría ser un limpiador profesional, señor Longbottom, de tanto limpiar sus desastres debe ser ya todo un experto". Capullo.

Si no fuera por las clases que le daba, de mala gana, de repaso estaba seguro de que seguiría pensando que era un "cretino grasiento". Pero a pesar de su mal humor, su lengua viperina y él en general, era un buen profesor, porque le frustraba ver que sus alumnos no sabían hacer ni una simple poción bien hecha…

Había llegado a la Torre de Gryffindor. Jadeaba. Dijo la contraseña (Ramo de miel – a saber lo que Hermione tenía en la cabeza) a trompicones y se dirigió al cuarto.

Mientras subía las escaleras no dejaba de pensar en que haría mañana… ¿Y si le decían algo¿Todo el mundo habría creído a Parkinson¿Todo el mundo la había oído? Y The… Nott. ¿Qué estará pensando ahora mismo?

Pero al entrar en el cuarto su semblante cambió y todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron. Ahí estaba Seamus, su amigo Seamus, sollozando sobre su escritorio junto a un pergamino y un bote de tinta derramado. La pluma perdida. En la total oscuridad.

No sería egoísta, no esa vez. Lo importante no era él, no en aquel momento…

Su amigo le necesitaba y Neville estaría allí por él. Las veces que hicieran falta.

¿Dónde estaba Dean?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Pansy Parkinson se levantó de muy buen humor. Para ella, el día anterior, había sido muy productivo.

Llegó a la sala común ya completamente vestida con el uniforme y arreglada y saludó con una sonrisa radiante a un niño de primero que se asustó al verla así. Se sentó en su sofá violeta, consultó su reloj y se entretuvo durante diez minutos tarareando una canción muggle hasta que los chicos aparecieron.

Blaise, como siempre, iba despeinado y con cara de sueño. Draco, en cambio, iba perfectamente arreglado, ni una arruga en su vestimenta y su pelo, echado hacia atrás con un kilo de gomina, brillaba blanquecino. Theodore iba detrás de estos dos, oculto como siempre, pero perfecto. Pansy siempre había pensado que ese chico se desperdiciaba al no hacerse notar, ya que era guapísimo en cierta manera (en su opinión más que Blaise, pero menos que Draco) y era bueno en todo. Desaprovechaba su potencial. Pero ahora Pansy sabía como convencerlo para que lo sacara…

Esos eran sus chicos, sus amigos, y a pesar de todos sus defectos los quería, y a pesar de sus propios defectos ella sabía que ellos también la querían.

Al principio no fue así, claro. Antes solo aparentaban caerse bien. Aparentaban ser amigos, aparentaban conversaciones interesantes,… Incluso llegaron a fingir parejas.

Pero claro, tantos años juntos… hicieron mella y poco a poco se abrieron a su pequeño circulo.

Aunque nadie la creyera si lo decía, Pansy siempre había creído que el primero en dar el paso fue Draco, ya que era el que necesitaba más ayuda. Luego lo siguió ella misma, entonces Blaise y para terminar… Théo, a mitades de cuarto. Aunque él aún no lo supiera y ella no viera el motivo.

Bajaron los cuatro juntos seguidos por los demás slytherins, como siempre, y se sentaron en sus sitios para comenzar a comer. La única mesa que tenía otros alumnos era Ravenclaw.

* * *

Seamus se paseaba nervioso por la habitación. Neville, en cambio, calmado, le observaba divertido desde su cama. Parecía que se hubieran intercambiado los papeles.

.- Nev… ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

.- Tu tranquilo. Seguro que si. Si lo que me has dicho de Dean es cierto, funcionará.

.- Pero… ¿Y tú¿De verdad estás dispuesto a esto? Ayer me dijiste que había alguien que…

.- Basta – dijo ahora Neville serio. – También te dije que era algo sin importancia y que nunca pasaría nada.

.- Ya pero… - Seamus no las tenía todas. Y Neville creía saber el porqué.

Ayer, después de encontrárselo en esa situación, le había hecho reaccionar a golpes. Estuvieron horas hablando, tanto él como Seamus, a pesar de que, aunque su amigo había insistido mucho para que se lo dijera, no había dicho por quien suspiraba él.

Dean si había ido al cuarto. Estuvo allí, según Seamus, aproximadamente media hora. Hablaron, parecía que todo se estaba solucionando hasta que… Todo volvió a comenzar. Dean le acusaba de haberlo engañado a pesar de que éste insistía que no era así, y Seamus le acusaba de engañarle y mentirle, que no le quería, que nunca lo había hecho y que se había aprovechado de él.

Neville sospechaba que había habido algo más, pero no comentó nada del asunto.

Neville había visto tan desesperado a su amigo, tan destrozado, y tenía tan claro que sus peleas eran una tontería, una pequeña falta de confianza entre ellos y a si mismos, que solo se le había ocurrido una manera de solucionarlo. Y se la había comentado nada más pensarla.

Seamus se negó un buen rato hasta que Neville le aseguró que así seguro que conseguiría que Dean confesara lo que realmente sentía.

Era el truco más viejo de todos. El de los celos.

Cuando los dos estuvieron arreglados decidieron poner en marcha el plan. Lo primero era ir al Gran Comedor y allí empezaría el espectáculo. Era ya bastante tarde, así que seguramente estaría todo el colegio allí.

Y así fue. Todos los alumnos, profesores, fantasmas y cualquiera que pululara por ahí, vio como Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbottom entraban en el comedor cogidos de las manos. Como se sentaban juntos en su mesa de Gryffindor y como se daban un pequeño beso en los labios.

Todo el mundo.

Incluso los slytherins.

* * *

Fin del capítulos!! XDD

No se ha solucionado nada de nada, como ven…

Es que soy mala malísima!! XDD

En principio quería poner la escena del comedor directamente, sin explicación, pero luego pensé que Piru era capaz de matarme si pensaba lo que no era… así que lo cambié XP

Ha demás, creo que me gusta más así. A mi cuando me lían mucho las cosas me canso… o

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!!

Y siento de veras el retraso…

Y a ti Piru… espero que te haya encantado!! O que al menos no te haya dado ganas de vomitar… XP!

El sexto capítulo ya está en marcha, pero no se cuando lo tendré terminado… Espero que no dentro de mucho TT!

Nos vemos!!

Gracias por leer este fic y espero vuestros comentarios!! Que me animan un montón!!

* * *

**PD: **Esto lo escribí hace tiempo pero, no se como, se me pasó actualizar por aquí, en fanfiction. El capítulo 6 ya está terminado, pero lo publicaré mañana o pasado mañana, para ver si así alguien me manda un review... Cuantos más reciba antes lo publicaré muajajajaja!

* * *

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	6. DEAN

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS**

**ASAMI:** bueno… ahora verás como se sienten Dean y Nott XDDD. No me matéis por lo que les hago XP! Siento el retraso y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo!

**cerdo volador: **te gusta?? Me alegra un montóooon!! Aquí el nuevo capitulo, a ver si sigue gustando XDD – Y a ver cuando tengo listo el próximo… UU

* * *

**Recuerdo que este capítulo lo escribí hace tiempo, pero que me olvidé de actualizar por aquí, en fanfiction. Siento mi retraso igualmente, volví a despistarme, y como el ordenador no me va muy fino no he podido publicar hasta hoy UU**

**Gracias a todos los que seguís mi historia

* * *

**

**¡¡FIC COMPLETA Y ENTERAMENTE DEDICADO A PIRU!! **

He estado totalmente bloqueada durante mucho tiempo hasta que ayer me volvió la inspiración de este fic y mira… escribiendo todo el rato como una loca he terminado el sexto capítuloooo!!

Es de un estilo que últimamente me va, lo de enlazar escenas de forma desordenada XDD (tengo un fic en proceso que es todo el rato así XP) Y la verdad, me gusta bastante el resultado… Seguimos teniendo un poco de lado a la pareja principal ya que tenemos que permitir que los segundos papis de Piru se reconcilien y se quieran para toda la eternidad! XDDD

Espero que te guste Piru!! Que ya sabes que es totalmente para ti este fic! ;)

Y muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejáis comentarios, que sigue sorprendiéndome que guste tanto la historia… Que sigue siendo romanticota y exagerada a más no poder XP!

Espero que también os guste a vosotros!! .

Y… bueno, ya estap, os dejo con este capítulo algo dramático y con mucha gente por el suelo… XDDD

* * *

**TREVOR**

_**Parte VI – **_

_**DEAN**_

Dean, que estaba sentado allí mismo, los miró con una cara de sorpresa total. Ayer mismo Seamus le había jurado y perjurado que todo eso era mentira, y a pesar de haber terminado discutiendo y él largándose le… le había creído! Era un gilipollas! Y Seamus… Seamus… un traidor!

Los miró con asco ahora, se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor chocando con alguien al salir, que también se iba. Ni le prestó atención.

Se dirigió al sitio de siempre, donde había pasado la noche. Una habitación cerca de las mazmorras, pero no le importaba. Tampoco el frío que hacía.

Era una bonita sala que descubrió con Seamus el primer año en Hogwarts. Éste último casi nunca iba porque no le gustaba para nada el frío. Se veía tan adorable cuando helaba y se tapaba media cara con su bufanda, la otra mitad con el gorro, todo su cuerpo envuelto en un enorme abrigo y las manos cubiertas con unos guantes peludos. Solo se veían sus ojos. Esos enormes y preciosos ojos…

.- Mierda! Deja de pensar en él, idiota! – Se golpeó a si mismo en la cabeza.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Algo así nunca podría funcionar… Era mejor ser amigos.

Pero… ¿Cómo serlo después de haber hecho todo lo que había hecho¿Cómo fingir que le perdonaba y que ya no le quería? Porque aún lo hacía… Muchísimo!

Vale que Seamus tuviera razón al decirle que era algo paranoico y muy celoso… O que no entendía sus razones para no querer anunciar públicamente lo suyo… Pero las tenía! Joder si las tenía!!

Si su padre se enteraba de todo aquello a parte de partirle la cara a él no quería ni imaginar que le haría a Seamus! Y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca…

Jodido homofóbico neandertal…

Pero Seamus también era bastante celoso… O sino como podía pensar que le estaba engañando con Parvati? Si se veía de una hora lejos que la gryffindor era lesbiana!!

Ese colegio empezaba a parecer pro-homosexual…

Aunque ahora… Ahora ya no tenía nada que esconder. Ni proteger. Estaba claro que Seamus no lo quería si se había liado con Neville… Por Merlín! Pero si era su amigo!!

Y tampoco se lo esperaba del chico aficionado a la herbología… Y con Snape también!! Qué vería en ese tipo? Y Seamus en Nev? A él… A él si le quería?

Cada vez se sentía más hundido. No quería estar allí. No quería pensar más.

Se levantó del sillón donde se había acomodado y no noto, al hacerlo, como un papelito de su bolsillo caía. Cogió sus cosas y salió de allí.

Anduvo un buen rato por los pasillos perdido en vete tu a saber qué hasta que vio a alguien en el suelo del pasillo. En principio iba a acercarse y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero cuando iba a hacerlo el chico levantó la cabeza y lo miró con odio y una clara advertencia.

Decía: "No te acerques a mí".

Algo asustado, cabe reconocerlo, se alejó de allí y salió a uno de los patios. Allí encontró a alguien más también en el suelo, esta vez nevado. ¿Qué coño pasaba ese día?

A pesar de su mala experiencia de hacía un rato se acercó a él.

.- ¿Estás bien chico? – éste levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sus ojos castaños enrojecidos. – Nev-Neville…

* * *

Seamus se removía inquieto en el sofá de la Sala Común. Neville y él, después de su actuación en el Gran Comedor y de que Dean desapareciera, se habían separado tal y lo acordado.

Cuando su novio (bueno, ex–novio se corrigió con tristeza) se estaba yendo se había encargado de meterle una nota en su bolsillo dónde le pedía que, si aún le quería y confiaba en él… fuera a su habitación secreta dentro de una hora.

Muchos pensarían si lo supieran que le estaba poniendo a prueba, pero es que justamente eso es lo que hacía. Miró el reloj por quinceava vez consecutiva desde que estaba allí, hacía cosa de cinco minutos.

Suspiró cansado y nervioso.

.- Seamus, necesito hablar contigo. – Era Ginny, y traía la cara que decía que estaba en problemas.

.- Dime – tragó con fuerza.

.- Verás… - dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado – me gustaría que me explicaras… - se acercó más a él. Seamus se alejó – que ha pasado… - otro acercamiento, otra huida – hoy… - seguía acercándose y, para su desgracia, ya no había más sofá. Su salvación, el sillón individual situado a medio metro de allí. Intentó levantarse, pero Ginny le cogió del brazo. – Seamus… ¿Qué ha pasado hoy en el Gran Comedor? Dean te quiere, sabes…

Y Seamus no tuvo más remedio que contárselo todo. No podía mentir a ese par de ojos, y menos sabiendo de lo que era capaz la chica con su varita si mentía…

* * *

Neville paseaba abstraído mientras pensaba si su plan estaba funcionando o no cuando vio a alguien en uno de los jardines exteriores, arrodillado en la nieve.

Se acercó corriendo y se agachó a su lado. Puso las manos en sus hombros y en su espalda, medio abrazando al chico que mantenía la cabeza agachada hasta sentir ese contacto con otra persona.

Cuando Neville le reconoció al verle la cara se sorprendió muchísimo.

.- E-estás bien… Nott? – Seguro que estaba rojo como un tomate! Theodore le atravesó con una fría mirada que le heló. Nunca le había visto esa expresión…

.- No me toques, asqueroso gryffindor. – Frío. Cortante. Susurrado.

El slytherin se levantó y a continuación se marchó dejando al otro chico allí. Éste estaba inmóvil. Sentía como… como si alguien le estuviera estrujando muy fuerte, y con rabia, el corazón.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y sollozó en silencio.

Ya lo sabía pero… ser rechazado de esa manera, abrir los ojos y destrozar toda esperanza tan rápidamente era… doloroso.

Theodore, después de andar veinte pasos (o eso le pareció a él), golpeó con rabia una de las paredes del pasillo por donde andaba, para a continuación apoyarse en ésta y dejarse caer hasta el suelo.

Se había apuñalado a si mismo. Lo que estaba sintiendo era su castigo por ser… quien era. Y como era.

Merlín… Y su cara… ¡¡Qué había hecho!!

A pesar de que sabía que el gryffindor no sentía nada por él, ni siquiera debía saber quien era (aunque le sorprendió que lo reconociera tan rápido como "Nott"), y de que era, por lo que se veía, un putón… ¡¡Había puesto tal cara de dolor cuando le había dicho eso!!

Contrajo su cuerpo y ocultó la cara entre sus rodillas.

.- Neville… Neville… Lo siento… Lo siento tanto… - era a penas un susurro pero… era lo que sentía. Lo que gritaba su interior.

Incluso cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban ni se molestó en moverse.

Ahora mismo le importaba poco lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar. Incluso le daba igual que vieran su debilidad. Y que estaba llorando…

Eso sí, no permitiría que se le acercara. Simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada para a continuación volver a esconderse.

Una hora después Pansy, Blaise y Draco lo encontraron allí y lo llevaron a su cuarto.

* * *

Dos horas y media después de su charla con Ginny Seamus volvió a la Sala Común. Había salido a esperar a Dean pero éste… no había aparecido.

Ginny ya estaba esperando por él con una taza de chocolate caliente.

Sonrió agradecido.

Despotricó contra el chico junto con Ginny durante… Seguramente unos quince minutos. Hasta que se sintió tan cansado de todo eso que decidió irse a dormir.

Ginny le recordó que era tan solo el mediodía. Seamus dijo que no le importaba.

* * *

.- ¿Estás bien chico? – éste levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sus ojos castaños enrojecidos. – Nev-Neville…

.- Dean… - y sollozó con más fuerzas. Intentaba tanto como podía no seguir llorando, pero dolía tanto… tantísimo…

.- Neville¿qué te pasa? – preguntó ahora realmente preocupado. Se veía realmente destrozado… Una idea que hizo que su interior se removiera le pasó por la cabeza. ¿Y si Seamus… había hecho lo mismo con él? Sintió unas terribles ganas de ir a por el chico y cantarle las cuarentas. Una cosa es que se lo hiciera a él, pero Neville… Neville siempre había sido muy delicado, tímido y frágil. Se veía de una hora lejos que si jugabas con él, lo destrozarías, y Seamus tenía que saberlo, porque era su amigo. Lo odiaba por haber hecho eso con Nev incluso más que porque se lo hubiera hecho a él mismo. Y se odiaba a si mismo por seguir queriendo a una persona así. - ¿Estás así por algo con Seamus? - preguntó apretando los dientes.

.- No – dijo rápidamente el chico más bajito.

.- ¿Entonces? – A Dean solo se le podía ocurrir eso.

.- No importa – dijo forzando una sonrisa – La verdad es que no es nada…

.- Ya, claro. Y por nada estás así¿no? – Neville simplemente se encogió de hombros. – Nev, que no me chupo el dedo. En serio, que si es algo con Seamus… Puedes contármelo. Lo que tuviera con él yo ahora no importa, se te ve muy mal.

.- Dean… - dijo Neville en un susurro. Tenía que aclarar eso.

.- Dime.

.- Entre Seamus y yo nunca ha habido nada – Dean puso cara de no creerse ni una palabra. – Te lo digo en serio – dijo mirándole a los ojos – Él te quiere, con locura. Se nos ocurrió una estúpida idea y… bueno, que lo del Gran Comedor era puro teatro.

.- Ya – dijo no muy convencido. Aunque Dean sabía que Neville era incapaz de mentirle a alguien mirándole tan directamente a los ojos, o eso creía saber. - ¿Entonces por qué es¿Por Snape? – preguntó sin evitar poner cierta cara de asco.

.- ¡¡NO!! – gritó sonrojado. - ¡Yo no tengo nada con el profesor Snape! Vale lo de Seamus pero… ¿Te creíste en serio eso?

.- No lo se Neville. Tampoco se que está pasando realmente. Ya no se qué creer.

.- Puedes creerme cuando te digo que nada de lo que dijo Parkinson era verdad.

.- Pero reconociste lo de que saliste de su despacho… ¿no?

.- Me da clases particulares. – dijo serio y algo avergonzado.

.- ¿Qué te da qué?

.- Clases. En sus horas libres me ayuda.

.- ¿Es que alguien le hechiza cada vez que vas? – Neville tuvo tentaciones de reír. Dean lo decía muy en serio.

.- No, pero casi. Fue difícil convencerlo, o eso creo.

.- Am. Bien… no lo entiendo del todo, pero si era eso…

.- Era eso. Y también es cierto lo que te he dicho, que Seamus y yo no tenemos nada. Somos amigos y por eso se que te quiere.

.- ¿Y lo de la nieve?

.- Le estaba consolando. Se ve que cree que no le eres fiel, o que te avergüenzas de él – ahora le miraba con cierta acusación en sus ojos, Dean no pudo mantener la vista en esos ojos.

.- No es eso – susurró.

.- Se que le quieres, Dean. Y a pesar de las tonterías que suelta por la boca estoy seguro de que él también lo sabe, solo que no entiende tu actitud de a veces… Y yo tampoco. No entiendo que vosotros, siendo correspondidos y pudiendo ser felices… - a Dean no le pasó desapercibido el tono dolorido del bajito – Desaprovecháis vuestro tiempo así. Entre los magos no es algo tan raro…

.- Para mi padre si – dijo serio el chico. – Y no quiero que Seamus sufra por ese personaje que por desgracia es de mi familia. No quiero que le hagan daño Neville.

.- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? – Si era por algo así lo entendía perfectamente. Teniendo como amigo también a Harry ese sentimiento tenía que conocerlo de sobras, ese chico parecía que quisiera proteger de esa manera a todo el mundo… - Os ahorrarías mucho tiempo de peleas y reconciliaciones…

.- Las reconciliaciones están bien – dijo de pronto y sin darse cuenta Dean, recordando viejas peleas que terminaban de la mejor manera. Neville le miró extrañado hasta que vio su mirada, para luego sonrojarse al entender lo que había dicho. – Ejem! … Pero tú conoces a Seamus. Me diría algo como qué no podíamos dejar las cosas así, que debíamos hablar con mi padre e intentar que entre en razón. Qué necesitamos que lo entienda y que lo acepte… - Neville no pudo revocar su predicción. Seamus diría exactamente algo así. – Yo no necesito su bendición. Ni nada de él.

.- En serio, lo que os falta es hablarlo…

.- Lo intentaré – dijo sonriéndole con sinceridad. La verdad es que ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Creía a Neville. Y también lo necesitaba.

.- Bien – dijo sonriéndole de vuelta, para luego apartar la mirada y perderse observando la nieve. Dean tocó su hombro para llamar su atención.

.- Nev… ahora cuéntame que te pasa a ti. ¿Es por alguien a quien… quieres? – Neville se sonrojó y puso cara de dolor. Dean supo así que había dado en el clavo.

* * *

Ginny andaba por los pasillos del colegio como si fuera una gata enjaulada, husmeando y rastreando el ambiente. Todo aquel que se la cruzaba se apartaba de ella ya que emitía ciertas vibraciones no muy… amigables. Estaba claro que no quería hablar con ningún ser vivo tan siquiera. Tenía una misión y ahora solo pensaba en eso.

Encontraría a ese capullo que se hacía llamar amigo suyo y le cantaría las cuarenta por dejar a otro de sus amigos (un poco estúpido también) destrozado y llorando a moco tendido en su cuarto (porque estaba segura que eso es lo que hacía aunque no le hubiera visto).

Chocó contra Parkinson que la miró con odio y maldiciéndola mentalmente. Ginny se la devolvió y se largó sin más. Pansy se quedó estática en el sitio durante unos diez segundos hasta alejarse en dirección contraria. Ella también tenía su propio objetivo… Encontrar cierta rana.

Siguiendo con Ginny, un cuarto de hora después de su encontronazo con la slytherin vio a su objetivo, sentado en un banco de uno de los patios, charlando con Neville tranquilamente. La chica aún se encendió más al ver que otro de sus amigos (¿Cuántos tenía?) debía de declararlo retrasado mental. ¿Es que no sabía que hora era?

.- ¡Vosotros¡Desgraciados! – gritó de pronto. Tanto Dean como Neville votaron del susto y la miraron algo asustados. Había interrumpido su conversación, aunque Dean ahora ya lo sabía todo… - ¿Qué coño hacéis aquí fuera tan tranquilos? – si Ginny decía tacos es que estaba muy, pero que muy, enfadada… Eso no podía ser bueno. Al ver su cara de borregos de "no me entero de lo que me hablas" Ginny tuvo unas enormes ganas de sacar su varita allí mismo, pero resistió la tentación. Se fregó la frente con los dedos con fuerza intentando tranquilizarse. – Neville… ¿Qué hora es? – Neville la miró sorprendido para luego consultar su reloj. Sus ojos se agrandaron de pronto recordando algo. - ¡Bingo! – gritó la chica.

.- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Dean sin pillar nada.

.- ¡¡La cita¡Por Merlín¡¡Me olvidé por completo!! Y tú – dijo mirando el más bajito otra vez acusadoramente a Dean - ¿Qué haces aquí charlando tan tranquilamente conmigo? – Ginny asintió con la cabeza, mirándole con rabia.

.- ¿Yo¡Pero si te estaba ayudando!

.- ¡Eso ya lo sé¡Pero habías quedado con Seamus!

.- ¿Con Seamus? Pero si no he hablado con él desde ayer, y te aseguro que no quedamos… más bien al contrario.

.- ¿Y la nota? – preguntaron los dos gryffindors a la vez.

.- ¿Qué nota?

.- La que Seamus te puso en tu bolsillo antes de que te fueras. – dijo Neville. Dean puso las manos en sus bolsillos y los registró.

.- No tengo ninguna nota – dijo contrariado.

.- ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó extrañado Neville.

.- Pues eso, que no tengo ninguna no…

.- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Ginny otra vez de pronto. La exasperaban… ¡Chicos! - ¿Y qué importa eso? A ver… Dean, Seamus te había puesto una nota en tu bolsillo diciéndote que fueras a vuestro lugar secreto dentro de una hora si aún le querías y confiabas en él. Pero de eso hace ya como… dos o tres horas, no lo sé ya. Has estado aquí perdiendo el tiempo…

.- ¡Por Merlín! – gritó asustado – Y… ¿Qué hago¿Aún estará allí? – preguntó esperanzado.

.- No – dijo Ginny con firmeza. Dean agachó la cabeza triste. Vete tu a saber dónde estaba ahora… mejor mirar primero en la torre de gryffindor o en sus… - Está en vuestra habitación. Encerrado. – le miró con odio hasta que suavizó un poco la mirada. Al final se volvió una suplica. – Ve hablar con él… Por favor. Y soluciona las cosas.

Dean afirmó con la cabeza. Eso haría, estaba claro. Y más sabiendo ahora que por todo lo que estaba enfadado no era cierto. Y le contaría a Seamus sus motivos, quería que éste dejara de pensar lo que no era… Le quería, y el otro le correspondía, como había dicho Neville… Tenía que aprovechar eso. No lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Y menos por algo como eso. Hablaría con él, y si no quería escucharlo, le obligaría a hacerlo. Y si igualmente ser resistía… Tenía un truco que solo él conocía para lograrlo.

Fuera como fuera, haría que Seamus le perdonara por su estupidez, y torpeza. Y era capaz de colgar un cartel en el Gran Comedor anunciando su "noviazgo" si eso era lo que le haría feliz. Ya no dudaría más.

Pero antes de perderse definitivamente de vista de los otros dos se giró y gritó algo.

Neville agrandó los ojos y vio como se alejaba con sorpresa.

Él corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza aún sin saber por qué y una lágrima se le escapó. Ginny cogió con cariño su brazo aunque le miraba en clara pregunta.

No sabía si sentirse feliz o triste. Ni tan siquiera sabía si eso podría significar algo o era… nada. Una confusión.

Pero muy en el fondo (o tal vez no tanto) deseaba que las palabras de su amigo… fueran ciertas.

_¡Por cierto Neville! Antes de encontrarte he visto a alguien en el suelo del pasillo cerca de aquí… Era de slytherin, seguro, y estaba… llorando. O eso creo.¡ Juraría que era Nott!_

_¡Tal vez no es cierto que no seas correspondido…!

* * *

_

* * *

Buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Por fin!! Capítulo terminado!!!

Que días de intensivo… XDDDD

A ver si puedo actualizar pronto también otros fics… (sobretodo dos de mis originales XP!)

Piru… ¿Te ha gustado?

ojillos de cachorrito

Al menos se "resuelven" (o eso se deduce) ciertas cosas…

Aunque ahora tengo un problema. Este capítulo se me ha alargado y he puesto demasiadas (si, si, con lo poco que pasa y se ve que me he pasado XD) cosas y ahora… No se como me lo montaré para hacer dos capítulos más así de largos XP!

El próximo se titulará "WEASLEY" y por fin el último será… "TREVOR"!!!! Como el título! (hace tiempo que lo tengo pensado XDD)

Aunque tengo ya cierta idea de cómo hacerlo… A ver si da para tantoooo!!

Y bueno… en serio, que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, que me ha costado lo mío hacerlo después de tanto tiempo de bloqueo mental (por suerte me entretuve con otro fic XP!)

Y a ver cuando termino tu Dean/Seamus, Piru… que es otro que se me ha atascado (al tener que re-escribirlo todo me cuesta aún más, hug!)

Aunque… no te quejarás eh! Que aquí hay de estos dos para dar y tomar… Pero siempre se ve como sigue la historia de los dos protas de fondo…

En el próximo capítulo veremos como esta nuestro querido Theodore!!! (que le hemos dejado ahí siendo cuidado por sus amiguitos… XP!)

Y a ver cuanto tardo en hacerlo… UU

(Siento mis retrasos… soy un auténtico desastre con eso TT)

Y nada más… que espero que me dejéis algun comentario a ver que os ha parecidoooooooo!!!

Muchos besoooos!!

Y como siempre… Piru, esto va por ti!! ;)

* * *

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	7. WEASLEY

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS**

**samiblack: **ahora Pansy ya no te caerá tan mal después de este cap… ya verás XD Y… deseo medio cumplido va, en este capítulo he insinuado muchas más parejitas… XDDD A ver que os parecen!!! Y… a ver que te parecen! ;) Muchísimas gracias por dejar review!!! Y nos vemos! (suerte para ti tmb! .)

** ¡¡FIC COMPLETA Y ENTERAMENTE DEDICADO A PIRU!! **

Bueno… la espera ha sido larga??

Lo se, lo se… Pero es que no tengo casi tiempo y estoy con poca inspiración últimamente… Necesito volver a meterme de lleno en todo esto para recuperar mis fuerzas! XDD

Perdonad por el retraso, en serio UU

Piru ya lo sabe (porque se lo advertí), pero os lo digo a todos… Me he tomado la libertad de hacer aparecer varias parejitas nuevas de golpe XDD

Es a modo de medio favor personal que le hago a alguien (aunque hubo más gente que lo pidió XP) que me insistió en el asunto… .

Piru, si alguna parejita no te gusta… tienes todo el derecho de pegarme cuando nos veamos XD (aunque no creo que pueda destrozar más este fic de lo que ya lo está XP)

Algún día tal vez escriba un fic contando la historia detallada de estas nuevas parejitas… jijijijiji! (es algo ambiguo lo que muestro, casi ya todo está hecho, era solo para presentarlas XP)

Y recordad… este es el penúltimo capítulo!!!

Y siendo algo tan importante… el cap. da pena TT

Lo siento también por eso, pero si no se me da bien escribir aún se me da peor terminar las historias… nunca se como! (XD)

Y nada… Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, así que os dejo ya con el capítulo nuevo!

Nos vemos!! (no se cuando, pero para el final ya… ;))

**TREVOR**

_**Parte VII – **_

_**WEASLEY**_

Ginny miró por el pasillo para comprobar si venía alguien. Volvió a asegurarse un par de veces más y finalmente entró por la puerta situada a su espalda.

La sala estaba a oscuras y palpó la pared en busca de alguna forma de iluminarla. De pronto alguien rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

.- Parkinson.

.- Weasley.

…

Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban en el Gran Comedor discutiendo asuntos "importantes".

.- ¡Te digo que si Ron!

.- ¡Que no! ¡Que no puede ser eso cierto!

.- No me seas tonto y acéptalo. ¡Es muy obvio!

.- ¡Que no es cierto te digo! ¿Verdad que no Harry? ¿Verdad que no es cierto que los duendes puedan hacer… "eso"? – Éste no respondió ya que estaba embelesado mirando ha cierto rubio de la mesa más alejada de la suya.

.- Déjale, es un caso perdido – dijo Hermione cansada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se colgaba de esas serpientes? Estaba claro que los mejores eran los ravenclaws…

.- No me puedo creer que Harry este saliendo con… - Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia – con ya sabes quién – corrigió rápidamente.

.- Y tú podrías estar con otro de esos si no fueras tan testarudo.

.- ¡Hermione! – dijo Ron todo rojo. Harry seguía embobado – Te conté eso como un secreto… ¡A él no le gusto yo!

.- Si, claro. Y por eso se pasa el día cerca de nuestra torre, haciendo guardia… ¡Venga Ron! ¡No seas ingenuo!

.- Me rechazó. Punto y final. Cambiemos de tema. – Justo en ese momento entraron por la puerta Dean, Seamus, Ginny y Neville.

.- De acuerdo. ¿Sabes qué a pasado esta vez con esos? – Ron se giró y miró a quienes se refería. Volvió a su postura momentos después.

.- Seamus y Dean, que estaban obviamente liados – Hermione asintió con la cabeza – se pelearon y metieron por en medio al resto. Así de fácil.

.- Pero, ¿y lo que dijo Parkinson?

.- Tú lo has dicho. Es Parkinson. – Hermione tuvo que darle la razón en eso.

…

.- Me alegra que ya estéis bien chicos – dijo Neville con una sonrisa triste. La pareja le miró preocupados, Ginny miraba su bolsillo.

.- Oye Neville, ¿dónde está Trevor? – preguntó de golpe Ginny. El resto del grupo la miró extrañado.

.- En la habitación. ¿Por?

.- Por nada – sonrió, se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer mientras debajo de la mesa agitaba su varita.

…

En la mesa de los slytherins reinaba el silencio. Nadie decía nada. La mayoría por obligación, ya que la realeza (o sea, el grupo fuerte) no hablaba.

Draco, Blaise y Pansy pensaban en sus cosas, y en su amigo aún ahora en su habitación. Se había negado a ir a comer.

.- Blaise – dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio - ¿Has progresado ya?

.- Se me declaró – dijo serio.

.- ¡Bien!

.- Lo rechacé.

.- ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

.- No quiero seguir con esto.

.- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¡Si la idea fue tuya!

.- Pues ya no quiero – Draco lo miró con intensidad para luego sonreír malignamente.

.- ¿No será que te gusta realmente esa comadreja? – dijo con malicia.

.- ¡No lo llames así! – dijo levantándose de golpe y cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa.

.- ¡Te gusta! ¡Jajajaja! ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Blaise lo soltó con rabia y se sentó con un pequeño sonrojo.

.- Si, me gusta. ¿Y qué? – al rubio le tomó por sorpresa que lo aceptara.

.- ¿Y qué? ¡Es un gryffindor! ¡¡Llevamos años metiéndonos con ellos!!

,. Llevas – dijo con gravedad.

.- Eso no…

.- Cállate de una vez Draco – interrumpió de pronto Pansy. Hablaba con mucha calma y ni siquiera les miraba. Fingía leer una revista. – No eres el más indicado para decir eso.

.- ¿Qué insinúas con eso, Parkinson? – dijo mirándola muy seriamente.

.- A mi no me engañas, amor. Tú hace ya su tiempo que mantienes tu idilio con Potter. Incluso antes de esa estúpida idea de apuesta de tu amigo aquí presente.

.- ¡¡¿¿Cómo??!! – gritó Blaise sorprendido. Después de ver el sonrojo de Draco se convenció de ello y se hecho a reír a carcajadas mientras el rubio cubría su cara con sus manos. No era digno de él esa situación.

A continuación se levantó sin decir nada más y con cara decidida fue hacia la mesa de los leones.

Draco lo observaba contento, con orgullo, y con aún parte del sonrojo. Vio más que satisfecho como salía del Gran Comedor arrastrando a un pelirrojo que gritaba y pataleaba desesperado.

.- Ahí va nuestro pequeñín, ¿verdad Pa-…? – no terminó la frase al ver el sitio de su amiga vacío - ¿Pansy? – le habían dejado sólo.

…

.- ¡Que me sueltes te digo! – gritó un desesperado Ron mientras era arrastrado por el chico más alto. De pronto se detuvieron delante de una puerta, era una habitación que Ron nunca había visto antes (al menos no le sonaba la puerta en cuestión).

.- Entra – le dijo el moreno serio.

.- No – respondió el pelirrojo devolviéndole la dura mirada.

.- Entra – dijo suavizando el tono pero aún con un deje de orden – Por favor – añadió al intuir el nuevo rechazo que vendría.

Ron dudó unos segundos mientras intentaba pensar con claridad y no desviar sus pensamientos a cosas menos importantes ahora, como el cómo le encantaba que esos ojos le miraran con tanta intensidad a él… sólo a él…

Finalmente aceptó y entró en el aula.

Sin girarse supo cuando la puerta se cerró al oír cómo se juntaba con el marco y por la pérdida de la poca luz que antes había en esa clase abandonada. Porqué eso era lo que era, una clase.

…

Unas horas después, cuando era hora de comer y todos los alumnos y profesores estaban en el Gran Comedor otra vez…

¿Todos?

En la mesa de Gryffindor Dean, Seamus y Neville se miraban preocupados. Ginny había desaparecido esa mañana, Ron había sido arrastrado por un slytherin y ahora Harry tampoco aparecía. A demás, Hermione, un poco alejada de ellos por los espacios que aún mantenían por sus amigos, no dejaba de murmurar maldiciones con cara de psicópata.

En las mesa de Slytherin el asunto era aún más grave. No había nadie del grupo dominante (NA: ni que fuera esto un documental de National Geographic… XD) y todos cuchicheaban entre ellos sobre qué debía de estar pasando. Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini y ese chico que nunca hablaba y que les acompañaba no aparecían…

.- Empiezo a estar preocupado por Ginny – dijo Dean para romper el silencio y dejar de mirar con cara de tonto a Hermione y sus paranoias.

.- Últimamente lo hace mucho, ¿no crees Dean? Esto de irse así por las buenas – dijo Seamus mientras aprovechaba y se acercaba más a él.

.- Si – dijo Neville, con un poco de desinterés.

.- Mmm… ¿No será que tiene un lío con alguien?

.- ¿Tú crees? – se extrañó Seamus. Normalmente Ginny era de las que contaba esas cosas nada más le pasaban. Aunque tal vez ellos habían sido un mal ejemplo…

.- Puede ser, no hemos sido un gran ejemplo nosotros – dijo Dean mientras se encogía de hombros.

.- ¡¡Awwwwwwwwwwww!! – chilló Seamus mientras se tiraba encima de él y le besaba por todas partes – ¡¡Hemos – beso – pensando – beso - lo mismo!!

.- ¡Seamus! ¡Para! – dijo mientras intentaba apartarse de ese oso amoroso que tenía por novio – Perdónale Neville – éste les miraba sorprendido, el chillido de Seamus había conseguido que toda su atención volviera a sus amigos – Está en la primera fase, en esa de que cada dos por tres le da por tirarse encima de mí… - lo decía con resignación. Seamus le ignoraba y seguía refregándose con él mientras Dean murmuraba cosas como: "Yo ya pasé por esto…" y "No hay derecho…". Neville les sonrió tan bien como pudo y volvió a perderse en su mundo. – Oye Neville, yo…

.- Me voy al cuarto chicos – dijo de pronto el más bajito mientras se levantaba. – La siguiente hora la tengo libre y quiero descansar un poco.

Dean vio como se iba sin saber qué decir, o tal vez que hacer. Seamus se había dormido de golpe, aunque no le extrañaba, el también estaba cansado.

Quería hacer algo por Nev, tal y como él había hecho con ellos, ayudarle en lo que fuera. Pero ahora que se daba cuenta de ello había descubierto que no sabía casi nada de su amigo, ni siquiera, si no fuera por la conversación de ayer, hubiera sabido si le gustaba alguien… Si nunca le había gustado alguien.

Ahora sabía que estaba enamorado, de un slytherin, y del slytherin más raro de todos. No podía evitar preocuparse y seguir pensando en ello. Siempre había sentido la necesidad de proteger a Neville… Pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que ese trabajo debía de ser para otra persona, a pesar de la rabia que le produjera eso. Hasta sabía que su amigo ya no era el niño tímido y miedoso de cuando entró en el colegio…

.- Mmm… Dean… - Seamus murmuraba en sueños mientras tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de su novio. Él le sonrió, se inclinó y lo besó con ternura (ya poco le importaba que todo el mundo pudiera verlos si fingir que no tenían nada significaba perderlo). Solo esperaba que Nev tuviera tanta suerte como ellos… Lo deseaba.

…

Cuando Pansy entró en su sala común vio enseguida a Theodore, sentado en un sofá (su sofá concretamente) individual apartado de los demás, al lado del fuego. Él observaba sin mucho interés esas llamas que danzaban lentamente y que, de tanto en tanto gritaban para llamar la atención de todo aquel que no las mirara. La gente lo llamaba el crispar, para Pansy se asemejaba más a un llanto de desesperación.

Ahora mismo veía a su "amigo" justamente como ellas. Danzaban lentamente, sin que nadie se percatara de ello y, de tanto en tanto, lanzaban un grito de socorro que pocos podían oír.

No entendía a ese chico, nunca lo había hecho, pero en segundo descubrió lo cariñoso que podía llegar a ser, lo mucho que podía llegar a querer, cuando su madre murió.

Había hecho exactamente eso, se había sentado en ese sofá y no se movió de allí en una semana. Tardó en volver a oír su voz como dos meses.

En esos tiempos aún era una niña pero ahora ya no, haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudarlo, pero…

Seguía sin saber qué pensaba el otro. Era tan hermético… Excepto con esa rana, y tal vez su amo…

Theodore estaba tan ausente en esos momentos del mundo que le rodeaba que no sabía ni cuanto tiempo llevaba allí ni si alguien se le había acercado, aunque lo dudaba (él era invisible para todos).

Por eso no quería volver a tener a nadie que le importara… Porque todos al final terminarían yéndose de su lado y el se quedaría allí, sentado, quieto, inmóvil.

Aunque corriera, aunque quisiera, nunca los alcanzaría…

Así pues, ¿por qué hacer el esfuerzo?

Pero es gryffindor… Se había colado sin permiso, y de tal manera y con tanta intensidad que seguramente nunca sería capaz de expresarlo. Y era un putón, un putón que quería igualmente… Lo más extraño es que lo que le dolía más no era el que se hubiera tirado a uno de sus amigos o al profesor Snape, sino el haber visto esa cara cuando le dijo aquello…

¿Cómo podía seguir pareciendo tan podidamente inocente después de todo aquello?

Se sentía frustrado, enrabiado, impotente, odiado,… Y para él no era normal sentir tantas cosas, todo le resbalaba en principio. Nada le afectaba.

Era cierto que había aceptado con mucha naturalidad años atrás que le gustaba ese torpe gryffindor, pero simplemente por el hecho de que no se tomaba el tema muy en serio. Sí, le gustaba, ¿y qué?

Nunca pasaría nada y él nunca haría nada para que pasara. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo un sentimiento nuevo aparecía. Deseo.

Tenía la necesidad de abrazarlo, quería hacerlo. Quería que fuera suyo, solo suyo.

Ese sentimiento de posesión y egoísmo crecía y crecía hasta el punto de que le era casi imposible no mostrarlo.

Y cuando Pansy dijo eso… Todo en él explotó. La balanza había cedido y había perdido el control hasta el punto de tener que ser recogido por sus amigos al sentirse incapaz de moverse por si solo. Penoso. Así se sentía. Tal y como el día que…

.- Mira que he encontrado, Theo… - Pansy, al ver que no respondía intentó llamar su atención, inútilmente, zarandeando su hombro. Finalmente se cansó y puso el "paquete" en el regazo del chico. Éste, al notar cierto movimiento cerca de su entrepierna se asustó y reaccionó mirando hacia ella, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver lo que allí había.

.- ¡Trevor! Qu-qué es… - La cogió sorprendido y empezó a mirarla de cerca, como comprobando si era real. A Pansy le pareció gracioso un comportamiento tan infantil por parte del chico frío y se puso a reír. – Pansy – dijo este serio - ¿Qué hace este animal aquí?

.- Yo solo me la he encontrado en uno de los pasillos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Evidentemente, mentía.

.- Ya, claro – dijo escéptico de las palabras de su amiga.

.- ¡En serio! Pero… ¿Es la misma rana de esa vez? La has llamado como ella… - Claramente la chica se hacía la despistada, pero Theodore decidió ignorar momentáneamente eso.

.- Sí, es la misma.

.- Vaya… Pues que raro. ¿No nos dijiste que a partir de ahora te encargarías de que su amo la cuidara bien? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¿No habrás estado más pendiente de otra cosa que no de la… rana?

.- Cállate, Pansy.

.- ¡Ah! ¡Así que es eso! Vaya, vaya, vaya… Quien lo iba a decir. Nuestro frío e insensible Theodore Nott está interesando en alguien… - éste le envió una mirada asesina, Pansy, por supuesto, la ignoró. Tenía que lograr que el chico reaccionara y dijera lo que sentía en voz alta, y esa era la única manera que conocía para lograrlo. – Y… ¿Puedo preguntar quien es la afortunada? – Theodore apartó la mirada de ella. – Am, ya entiendo… es afortunado, ¿no? Vaya… se ve que todos hemos salido desviados – y rió con ganas. Cuando dejó aquello siguió con su "interrogatorio". – Venga, Theo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Dime, ¿quién es él?

.- Parkinson, aunque berrinches, te revuelques por el suelo o me lo pidas de rodillas no pienso decirte nada.

.- Vaya… ¿en serio? – puso una sonrisa que no le gustó a nada a Theodore y momentos después vio, sin poder evitarlo, como la chica cogía a Trevor de entre sus manos y lo cogía de mala manera. – Si no me lo dices, despídete de la preciosa rana.

.- No lo harías – dijo serio, aunque no del todo convencido.

.- ¿Qué no? Pruébame – le respondió desafiante. Al ver que su amigo no decía nada y no parecía que lo hiciera en próximos instantes sacó su barita y apuntó con una sonrisa en la cara a esa mascota que sabía que él adoraba, aunque quisiera disimularlo.

.- ¡No! – dijo levantándose y cogiendo a Trevor alejándolo de esa varita. – Vamos al cuarto – dijo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose sin decir nada más a su habitación. Pansy lo siguió hasta allí.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar Theodore se disculpó por el desorden cosa que extrañó a la chica. Nunca había conocido a un chico que tuviera sus cosas tan organizadas como Theo, pero al entrar tuvo claro a lo que se refería… Su habitación (que por suerte era individual) estaba totalmente destrozada. Era como si un huracán o algo peor hubiera pasado por allí e incluso había sido capaz de identificar lo que había sido en sus buenos tiempos la mesa de madera del escritorio de su amigo, ahora convertida en simples astillas esparcidas por el suelo. Estaba claro que ayer, después de dejar al chico en la habitación, no había dormido solo… Seguramente después de recuperarse de su shock (fuera cual fuera el motivo) había destrozado completamente la habitación por frustración… O dolor. Como había dicho antes no entendía demasiado al chico.

Éste aparto unos cuantos libros destrozados y apuntes que había encima de la cama dejando espacio para que los dos se pudieran sentar en ella y dejó a Trevor en la mesilla de noche que, milagrosamente, había sobrevivido al destrozo general.

Pansy se acercó hasta allí, se sentó y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo tuvo a su lado lo miró con cariño y tomó sus manos, acercándose a él.

.- Theo… Theo. Por favor. Dime qué te pasa… - Theodore apartó la mirada contrariado. El tono de Pansy le había recordado demasiado al de su madre. – Theodore, si no nos dices nada a nosotros, a la gente que representa que estamos aquí para ayudarte, ¿a quién se lo contarás? ¿Quién te podrá ayudar?

.- No necesito que nadie me ayude. Me valgo por mi solo.

.- Lo se, cariño, lo se. Pero no es eso de lo que hablo… Todos necesitamos, seamos fuertes o débiles, independientes o lapas chupa-sangre y tiempo, a alguien que nos escuche cuando estamos mal, aunque solo sea para que ti digan un "Lo siento, pero no se que decirte".

Theodore miró con dolor a su amiga y, en un gesto de confianza, posó su cabeza en el pequeño hombro de Pansy. Ésta, contenta por ello, le dejó hacer y esperó pacientemente a que el chico empezara ha hablar. Cuando lo hizo no dijo nada hasta que éste terminó, a pesar de que todo lo que decía la sorprendía poco a poco. Si que se había imaginado algo de eso… y de quién, pero no hasta ese punto. Y se dio cuenta de que había hecho algo realmente horrible ese día en el Gran Comedor, difundiendo esas cosas que nunca había confirmado. Horrible no por el acto en sí (no sería ella si no hiciera cosas así), sino por el hecho de haber hecho daño a su amigo y no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de ello.

.- Gracias por contarme todo esto, Theodore… - dijo sonriéndole mientras veía que el otro hacía grandes esfuerzos para no derramar ni una sola lágrima, a pesar de que estaba bastante compuesto.

.- ¿Me has ha decir que lo sientes y que no sabes que decirme? – le dijo éste sonriendo con cariño. Era la primera vez que la chica veía esa sonrisa en el rostro del slytherin y solo pudo sentirse orgullosa de saber que ahora por fin podría ver esas cosas.

.- No. Solo te diré esto. No creas todo lo que yo digo… No le hubiera hecho daño a esa rana tuya – Theodore estuvo a punto de decir "No es mía", pero Pansy lo detuvo – y tampoco es cierto que Longbottom hiciera todo aquello que dije que hizo…

.- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ahora muy interesado.

…

Neville salía en esos momentos del despacho del profesor Snape con una cara algo sombría pero mejor que la de hacía una media hora. Se sentía cansado, ese día había sido horrible y cuando, estando en su habitación y había recibido una carta del profesor que le citaba en su despacho por la noche no había mejorado nada la situación. Aunque había tenido algo de gracia la situación.

Se ve que Snape, después de las declaraciones de Parkinson en el Gran Comedor, había estado pensando en lo dicho ya que no sabía de dónde habrían podido sacar esas ideas hasta que había sacado la, equivocada y rara, conclusión de que su alumno particular tenía una impresión equivocada de su relación…

Cuando un serio y, sorprendentemente, nervioso profesor Snape le había abierto la puerta Neville no sabía que le esperaría allí dentro, pero al oír los intentos desesperados y avergonzados del profesor de explicarle que solo le consideraba un alumno y nada más, y que si había hecho o dicho alguna cosa que le había dado la impresión de que podía significar cualquier otra cosa, cosa relacionada con el amor, el sexo o cualquier similar, se disculpaba, pero que no había sido su intención… Solo pudo hacer una cosa. Reír, y reír de verdad, a carcajada limpia. Le sentó bien hacerlo después de todo aquello.

Le explicó rápidamente, antes de que le bajara 10 puntos a Gryffindor por mala educación, que Parkinson había sacado conclusiones ella solita de una vez que le había visto salir de su despacho a altas horas, después de una de sus clases…

Snape parecía mucho más relajado después de lo dicho, así que le dejó marchar y dijo que durante un mes dejarían las clases, hasta que las cosas se calmaran (y Neville juraría que había oído decir al profesor "y hasta que ese estúpido chucho deje de estar celoso", significara lo que significara eso).

Pero ese día no podía terminar bien, claro que no…

Había dado tan solo unos cinco pasos después de cerrar la puerta de ese despacho cuando se topó con alguien. Con alguien que, ahora mismo, no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentar… Allí, delante de él, se encontraba Theodore Nott, que le miraba con intensidad. A él y a la puerta que había dejado atrás.

.- Vaya – dijo el más alto en susurros y apretando los dientes – se ve que Pansy no estaba tan equivocada después de todo… - Neville, por una vez en su vida, relacionó rápidamente ideas.

.- No es lo que… No es eso lo que yo… No… - tartamudeaba como un tonto intentando justificarse. Aunque no sabía por qué, no tenía motivos para hacerlos, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

.- No digas nada. No me importa lo que hagas o lo que no hagas con tu tiempo. – El bajito no pudo evitar el dolor que esas palabras le produjeron, y que su cara lo reflejara. – Pero ya que he topado contigo ya no hace falta que envíe esta carta – dijo serio. Neville miró extrañado la carta que el chico traía en su mano derecha. ¿Era para él? – He encontrado a tu rana, Longbottom, otra vez. Y eso que te dije claramente que la cuidaras…

.- ¿A Trevor? – preguntó sorprendido.

.- Genial – dijo con sarcasmo. – No sabías ni que la habías perdido… No estoy seguro si devolvértela o no, está claro que no eres un buen amo.

.- ¡Sí que lo soy! ¡Y es mi rana! ¡Devuélvemela!

.- Tranquilo pequeñín. No nos pongamos nerviosos. No creo que nadie en slytherin quiera como mascota a una rana, y menos sabiendo que ha pertenecido a un gryffindor, y aún más, a ti en concreto, así que te la daré. Mañana, en el lago, a las siete de la tarde. Te la devolveré.

Neville vio, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, como Nott se alejaba sin decir nada más y sin permitirle responder y como rompía por el camino la carta que quería enviarle y tiraba los pequeños trozos en el suelo. Al estar seguro de que aunque éste se girara no lo vería dejó caer las lágrimas que retenía, dejándoles vía libre, para que surcaran su cara tal y como les apeteciera.

Se giró para alejarse definitivamente de allí, ir a la torre, meterse en la cama y rezar para que ese día se terminara definitivamente. Pero no supo muy bien por que volvió, cinco minutos después, sobre sus pasos hasta el lugar donde aún estaban los trozos de esa carta. Los recogió todos y se los llevó consigo.

Mañana por la tarde aún podía ser todo peor…

A pesar de que el título se llama Weasley ya veis que poquito se ven… tanto Ginny como Ron, pero los dos dan parte importante a los sucesos del capi. Ron por su historia con Blaise (una mera introducción que explica las "rondas" del slytherin cerca de la torre de gryffindor (mencionadas en los primeros capis – no se cual exactamente XD)) y Ginny por su "colaboración" (ejem! XD) con Pansy Parkinson, la cual sale más ya que en este capítulo nos centramos un poquito más en Theodore, que siempre lo tengo abandonado…

No se si habré vuelto a decepcionar a algunos mostrando a un Theo más sensiblón, pero a ver… no es para nada mi estilo que, aunque sea un chico frío y distante en apariencia, no tenga ni un ápice de sentimientos… Es más, soy de la opinión de que las personas que se muestran de tal manera son las que por dentro son más autodestructivas, le dan vueltas a todo, sienten muchísimas cosas pero tienen tan poca autoestima que las consideran poca cosa y sin importancia… (lo se por experiencia UU)

Así que… Ahí queda eso XP

Y no se… a pesar de mi poca originalidad, destreza escribiendo, etc. etc. etc. espero que os haya gustado un poquitín el capítulo! Ya que el próximo… es ya el último!!! El cual espero que ya esté centrado totalmente en ese par… (a ver que sale al final XD)

Y… se que os he dejado algo intrigados/as con el final (o eso espero, a pesar de que la gente que me conozca ya sabe como terminará todo XD) pero… es que tenía que dejar alguna intriga dolor de barriga para que esperarais el último capítulo!!!

Que por cierto, a saber cuando estará hecho… Espero que no dentro de mucho, así tendré otro fic terminado y podré dedicarme más a los antiguos que tengo por terminar (soy un desastre UU) así que…

Y Piru!!!!

Ainx!!!! Espero que te haya gustado!!!

Cuando puedas leerte el capítulo (lo digo por tus problemas con internet y todo eso TT) ya me dirás que tal!!! ;)

Y no me mates… por aún no solucionar lo de este par XD

(soy una experta en alargar los problemas hasta el infinito y más allá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDD)

Y ya… que no tengo nada más que decir!! XP

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic! Y… espero algunos reviews/comments!!!

Nos vemos en el próximo (y último – y dale! Que repetitiva soy XD) capítulo!!!!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	8. TREVOR

**  
¡¡FIC COMPLETA Y ENTERAMENTE DEDICADO A PIRU!!**

* * *

Y si… realmente… hemos llegado al final de este fic… Me ha costado horrores escribirlo, no estaba inspirada y me ha salido como me ha salido (o sea, fatal), pero mira… Es que no se terminar (como siempre digo XD) fics… Es mi maldición (igual que lo es el no ser constante a la hora de escribir… y el tener historias que hace más de un año que no actualizo XDDDD – es pa matarme, lo se XP).

Sigo diciendo que este fic lo he escrito para Piru… con todo mi cariño, de sus papis. Y que siento que no sea tan bueno como se merece… Aunque es bastante larguito… Yo quería que tuviera solo tres capis, y mira como he alargado el asunto solo para complacerte wapi!

Y… bueno, a ver si tenemos por fin el final feliz que se que tods queréis… (yo la primera)

No se que más decir… Sino que esto sigue siendo un slash (obviamente) y que espero que disfrutéis de este último capítulo y no os decepcione mucho (sobretodo a ti Piru). ¡Y que os haya gustado la historia en general!

Eso si… os aviso que es un final muy, pero que muy, romanticón… Muy potito XD

Let's go! (uoh!)

* * *

**TREVOR**

_**Parte VIII – **_

_**TREVOR**_

* * *

Eran las siete y Neville ya llevaba sentado junto a un árbol cerca del lago una hora y pico. Había estado esperando esa hora entre los pasillos del castillo, la sala común, intentando distraerse… Pero estaba tan nervioso que había sido inútil, así que había decidido ir al lago y repasar exactamente lo que haría allí. Porque tenía un plan, un muy buen plan. Conseguiría lo que quería, ya basta de vacilar, de pensarse las cosas y de tener miedo. ¡Era hora de demostrar el por qué había terminado en Gryffindor! Aunque fuera por algo un tanto egoísta.

Haría lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguirlo. Y lo que quería era a él.

Mientras Neville calmaba sus nervios y esperaba en el lago en la sala común de su casa los ánimos no estaban muy diferentes. Ginny, Seamus, Dean y Hermione estaban allí esperando el resultado de lo que podía ser el mayor desastre de la historia amorosa de Hogwarts (que podía acabar con alguien muerto – quien tenía más posibilidades de tener este fatídico final era su amigo) o como una historia más de las romanticotas que contarían las chicas entre ellas años después.

Vale, que tal vez estaban exagerando y los únicos que recordarían eso serían ellos… Pero es que la pareja que podría estar a punto de formarse era de una de las más raras que nunca hubieran pensado. Y las más sorprendida era Hermione, que hasta la noche anterior, cuando Neville entró en la sala llevando consigo un montón de trozos de papeles (mientras ella seguía esperando a Ron – habían quedado para terminar un trabajo juntos) y ella lo vio… y ayudó.

Los chicos solo deseaban que todo fuera bien…

Igual que cierto grupo de slytherins.

…

Theodore miró el reloj que había colgado en la reparada pared de su habitación para verificar la hora. Las seis y media… Tendría que empezar a ir hacia el lago, aunque no le apetecía nada de nada. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Trevor, que dormía encima de su estómago, dejó a la rana encima de la mesita de noche y empezó a prepararse.

Ayer, después de ver al chico gryffindor salir de las estancias de su profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa toda esperanza que había intentado albergar había sido destruida. Había creído a Pansy cuando le había dicho que todo lo que dijo ese día en el Gran Comedor era mentira… Pero se ve que la mentira era lo que le había dicho a él, aunque no la culpaba. Seguramente le había visto tan patético que lo había intentado consolar diciéndole eso.

Y había roto esa carta que le había costado tanto escribir en tres segundos… Siempre le había parecido curioso como algo que a veces cuesta tanto conseguir, construir, hacer, puede desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que te des cuenta o no puedas hacer nada contra ello.

Allí había escrito… Parte de sus sentimientos. No era una carta de amor, ni mucho menos (hasta ese punto de desesperación no llegaba), pero si que dejaba claro que no le parecía mala persona, que sabía que cuidaba bien de Trevor, que se la devolvería encantado, que le caía incluso bien después de tanto tiempo observándole y controlando sus movimientos para que se hiciera cargo del animal correctamente… Estaba seguro que si alguien con suficiente gracia y perspicacia leía eso podría incluso intuir que le gustaba el chico, pero como sería Longbottom quien lo leería no había problemas, nunca se daría cuenta.

Pero la había roto, con rabia, después de verle salir de esa habitación donde seguramente había estado… con… No quería pensar en ello. No más.

Listo y a punto se dispuso a ir al lago. Cogió a Trevor que ya estaba despierto (¿habría oído sus gritos silenciosos de dolor?) y lo puso en el bolsillo de su capa. Salió de su habitación dando un portazo, cruzó el pasillo de habitaciones sin mirar a nadie ni a nada, tal y como cruzó segundos después la sala común.

Dos chicos miraron preocupados como se marchaba, aunque una de las miradas ocultaba una pequeña esperanza mientras la otra lo daba todo por perdido.

…

Neville pudo ver a lo lejos como Nott se acercaba al lago para esperarlo, sin percatarse de que ya estaba allí. Se levantó, respiró profundamente y a continuación expulsó el aire de forma exagerada y con paso vacilante pero firme se acercó al slytherin.

.- Buenas tardes, Nott – dijo para llamar su atención. Este se giró y lo encaró.

.- Longbottom. – respondió éste serio y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sacó rápidamente la rana de su bolsillo y se la entregó con bastante falta de modales. Se giró dispuesto a marcharse, pero se detuvo al notar un tirón en su capa y se volteó otra vez para mirar de manera interrogante y enfadada a ese chico más bajito que él.

.- Es curioso – dijo Neville sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos.

.- ¿Curioso¿El qué? - no pudo evitar preguntar extrañado.

.- Siempre encuentras a Trevor.

.- Le debe de gustar el frío de las mazmorras Longbottom¿qué quieres que te diga? – respondió desagradablemente. Quería irse de allí y no ver más a esos dos. Ni a Trevor (que le recordaba al otro chico) ni a Neville.

.- Mmm… puede ser – dijo aún sonriendo y con cara de esconder algo – Pero… ¿No será por qué siempre vigilas mis pasos para que cuide bien de él? – Theodore le miró algo sorprendido. Eso lo había dicho él en su carta…

.- ¿Qué…¿Cómo…?

.- Y se que consideras que soy buena persona, aunque tienes una manera bastante curiosa de demostrarlo – dijo riéndose por lo bajo.

.- Tú… ¿Qué has hecho? – lo miró desafiante.

.- Recogí los trozos de tu carta, y la recompuse.

.- ¿Tú? No lo creo…

.- Es cierto, yo no. Fue Hermione. Pero gracias a ello pude leer lo que en ella había… Sabes, cambias bastante cuando escribes.

.- ¡No te burles de mi! – dijo ya enfadado. Creía que esa carta no la leería… Que nadie lo haría. Y ahora le estaba restregando por la cara todo lo que había dicho en ella. Seguro que se lo había pasado en grande con esos leones riéndose de él y sus palabras. Y si esa chica tan lista la había leído… Tal vez si sabía lo que sentía por él, y eso le asustaba muchísimo.

.- No me burlo – dijo ahora mirándolo serio. – Simplemente quiero que me digas esas cosas a la cara, que no tenga que recoger trozos de papeles del suelo para llegar a entender lo que quieres decirme.

.- No es de tu incumbencia.

.- Pues quiero que lo sea – Theodore lo miró sorprendido sin saber que decir. Neville le miraba desafiante y con tal seguridad en los ojos que no entendía que estaba pasando allí. – A demás Hermione, a parte de ayudarme a recomponerla creo que también me ayudó a entender algo que yo no sabía ver… - "Ahí viene" - ¿Te gusto? – "¡Vaya! Ha ido directo al grano…".

.- No digas tonterías… Creo que a esa hija de muggles se le ha fundido el cerebro de tanto leer¿cómo iba a gustarme alguien como tú?

.- Por favor – dijo de manera suplicante – No me mientas. Solo quiero saber la verdad…

.- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo¿Para reírte¿Para tener a otro tío que follarte? No me van esos juegos Longbottom, así que déjame en paz y olvídate de mi. – dijo ya harto de todo aquello y girándose para irse. Pero volvió a mirarlo cuando oyó un murmullo de algo dicho que no llegó a oír del todo. - ¿Qué dices? – preguntó con una ceja levantada.

.- ¡Que no puedo olvidarte¡Ni quiero¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! – Neville había perdido el poco auto-control que le quedaba… Hablar de esa manera no era lo suyo. - ¡¿No representa que vosotros sois los astutos¡¿Listos¡¡Estás ciego o qué¡Hace años que me gustas! – gritó sonrojándose. Su plan no era ese… no exactamente, pero es que todo aquello empezaba a parecerle absurdo ya. Nott estaba muy sorprendido… y por un segundo le creyó, aunque rápidamente cambió de idea y se enfadó aún más. ¿Se creía que era tonto o qué¡Pero si le había pillado in fraganti con el profesor Snape! Cuando alguien te gusta no haces ese tipo de cosas con otra gente… ¡Maldito león manipulador!

.- ¿Pretendes que te crea? – dijo mirándolo con odio y fuerza. Neville se quedó estupefacto viéndolo, aunque poco a poco también se iba enfadando, al ver que no lo creía a pesar de habérselo gritado. - ¿Te acuestas con otros hombres a pesar de estar enamorado de otro? No creo que nadie se crea eso nun-

Pero nunca terminó esa frase. Neville enrabiado había cogido el cuello de la capa del otro y había hecho que se pusiera a su nivel para besar con rabia sus labios. Esos que hacía tanto que quería probar… A pesar de ello intentó transmitir con él aquello que quería decir… Pero al ser inexperimentado en esa área no las tenía todas con él… ¿Y si no lo lograba?

Y aquello que temía sucedió.

El más alto se apartó de golpe de él, alejando sus labios, y lo empujó contra el suelo. Lo miraba con tal rabia, con tales ojos, que Neville solo pudo bajar la mirada avergonzado, cosa que el otro aprovechó para irse de allí aceleradamente y pisando el suelo de manera exagerada, muy fuerte.

Al verlo ir y no encontrar las palabras, la voz, para llamarlo y pedirle que se quedara, Neville se sintió miserable. Escondió la cara entres sus rodillas y sollozó en silencio.

¡¿Qué había hecho¡Estaba loco¡Besarlo! Si es que… ¡No se podía ser más estúpido¡¡¡Estúpido, estúpido, ESTÚPIDO!!!

Apretó a Trevor contra su pecho mientras seguía maldiciéndose a si mismo una y otra vez. A él, a sus estúpidas ideas, a no saber controlarse, a sus amigos por darle tales ideas¡a TODO!

A todo menos a él… Nunca vería su…

Por otra parte Theodore caminaba tan rápido como podía, casi corría, alejándose del lago, entrando en el castillo, intentando borrar ese nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él. Esas ganas de pegar a alguien que tenía. Esa rabia que estaba conteniendo…

¡Como se había atrevido a besarlo! Estaba claro que ese gryffindor no era lo que aparentaba… nadie besaba alguien así como así…

No entendía nada… ¿Había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo sobre la opinión que tenía de él? Aunque era un poco tarde por pensarlo… Hacía ya días que sabía lo perra que era el chico. Pero… Había sido tanto tiempo el pensar que era de una manera… Que no se lo terminaba de creer.

¿Realmente no era un cobarde¿Inocente, bueno, alegre y…?

Y ese beso… ¡Ese beso¡Las ganas que había tenido durante dos segundos de abrazarlo fuertemente y devolverle el beso¡Hacerlo más intenso¡Volverlo un beso de verdad!

…

Espera… ¿Un beso de verdad…?

Se detuvo de golpe, como ido, y acercó sus dedos a sus labios, donde los pasó con suavidad…

Cuando le había dado el beso no se había parado a pensarlo pero… ¿Cómo había sido el beso?

Siguió pasando sus dedos por los labios.

Había frustración en el beso… cierta rabia… pero sobretodo había ternura, timidez… inexperiencia.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus conclusiones y en ese momento lo entendió todo. Todo lo que ese pequeño chico le intentaba hacer entender y que él había sido tan tonto de no darse cuenta.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba ya casi en su sala común, se giró y hecho a correr en dirección al lago otra vez. Solo esperaba… Solo esperaba que no se hubiera ido.

…

Neville decidió no estarse más allí. Había notado ya un par de miradas extrañadas por verlo allí encogido… Así que se levantó con pesadez y lentitud, cogió a Trevor e inició su paso. Pero la rana, juguetona, saltó de entre sus manos y empezó a alejarse de él, provocando que el pobre chico empezara a perseguirla para recuperarla.

Trevor solo hacía que saltar y saltar, se detenía, y cuando el chico gryffindor estaba a punto de atraparlo volvía a saltar alejándose. Cabe decir que Neville, con los pocos ánimos que tenía, tampoco no le ponía demasiadas fuerzas al acto de querer atraparlo…

Trevor se detuvo de golpe a pesar de que el chico estaba muy cerca de él, Neville se agachó para cogerlo mirándole con acusación (mira que hacerle eso en esos momentos, mientras aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos y muchísimas ganas de seguir con su pena). Pero al levantarse vio como a lo lejos Nott volvía… ¡Por Merlín¿Iba a pegarle?

Esa idea no le hacía más daño que el pensar que el otro chico regresara para reprocharle el haberle besado… o seguir diciéndole que se tiraba a medio colegio… Pero nunca es agradable que te peguen, la verdad. Tenía que huir… Salir corriendo de allí¡ya!

Pero sus piernas no reaccionaban… Solo supo ponerse correctamente recto y esperar al otro, que cada vez estaba más cerca.

.- Longbottom – dijo Theodore al llegar, aún bufando cansado por haber corrido. Éste no le contestó¿qué tenía que decir¿Lo siento? La verdad es que no sentía nada el haberle besado… Al menos le había dado uno en su vida a la persona de la cual estaba enamorado. – Neville – el bajito lo miró sorprendido. ¿Le había llamado por su nombre? Obvio que sí pero… - Lo siento – dijo el slytherin con cara de arrepentimiento total. Esperaba una respuesta, estaba claro pero…

.- ¿P-por qué? – preguntó al fin. Vale, no solo sus piernas estaban paralizadas sino también su cerebro.

.- Yo… - y se sonrojó un poco. Había ido con tantas prisas que… ¡No sabía que decirle! Respiró hondo, intentó calmarse y recompuso su cara de slytherin. – Por no haber creído en ti. En lo que me decías.

.- Y ahora… - empezó con algo de miedo - ¿me crees? - ¿Todo aquello significaba lo que creía que estaba significando?

.- Sí. – respondió seguro, mirándole a los ojos. Al oír la respuesta Neville no pudo evitar que otra lágrima resbalara por su cara y sonreír contento (y con cara de estúpido) mientras miraba al chico que tenía delante suyo… - ¡O-oye¡Pero no llores! – le dijo algo preocupado, ya que no había interpretado bien el llanto de su compañero.

.- Es solo… bueno, es solo… - ¡Joder¡Parecía estúpido así! Pero no le importaba demasiado ahora mismo… - Simplemente estoy feliz – dijo mientras se retiraba las lágrimas y volvía a mirarlo a los ojos (esos ojos) sonriendo. En respuesta Theodore le respondió la sonrisa.

Una auténtica y preciosa sonrisa.

Neville aún se sintió más feliz de lo que estaba. Ahora había conseguido… por fin… ver su sonrisa de felicidad cuando está ante la persona que le gusta.

Y esa sonrisa… era solo para él.

Trevor, mientras tanto, miraba la escena orgulloso.

A partir de ese día todo aquel que les preguntaba el cómo era posible que ellos dos, aparentemente contrarios, aparentemente sin relación alguna hasta el día de su "unión", habían terminado juntos… Le respondían, con simpleza: _Trevor_.

* * *

¡¡¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!

Dios… que sucks de final… pero es lo que he logrado conseguir…

Ains! Ya estap! Lo he terminadooooooooo¡Milaaaaaaaaaaaaagro! XDDDDD

(el capi no es muy largo pero… así tenía que ser XP)

Espero que a pesar de mi torpeza y todo eso… os haya gustado! Y como he dicho al princpio… Tanto el capi como el fic completo!

Al final le he cogido cariño a esta pareja… Piru, tienes unos muy buenos papis .

Y por cierto, la escena del primer beso (el que le da Neville) es un… ahora no me sale la palabra XD, a Piru y a su opinión de Neville… Que cuando quiere es un lanzado y todo un pervertido XP

Nada más… A parte de dar las gracias a todos los que han seguido pacientemente esta historia… A los que la han leído… A los que me han dejado comentarios (que espero nuevos por este XD)…

En serio, muchísimas gracias… Y eso!

Que espero que os haya gustado! XD

(realmente me repito)

Ahora me voy a llorar por las esquinas por haber terminado esto… Aunque cada vez tengo más ganas de escribir los fics de las parejas secundarias ju ju ju!

(que casi no han salido…)

Aps! Y siento que no sea muy muy largo… Pero es que tenía que acabar así, no podía añadir nada más XD.

* * *

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


End file.
